Splintered
by Shadowmistress13
Summary: Arwen's entrance to the Imladris household has put a strain on the twins relationship to their family. They question their purpose and wonder if they belong at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien

---------------------------------------

The valley was flourishing. Blossoms bloomed, adorning the hills and gardens with gem-like hues. Birds could be heard chirping their songs at all hours of the day. It was the very loveliest of images. One might even be persuaded to call it a shade of paradise…though there were two who'd argue vehemently against that. They would no sooner call this spring blissful than cast themselves in Mount Doom (the elder had guaranteed this in a bold declaration a few days ago).

They should've been happy-joyous even- or so they'd been told. Strange, for gleeful emotion, was the furthest thing from their minds. In fact, their present misery was unmatched. Neither could remember a time where they'd felt worse. More gloomy still, was that not one person in all of Rivendell took pity on them. No one seemed to notice them now, let alone their sorrow. And the few times they had merited attention, it was of the dismal sort; the sort that left your already low spirits dragging through the mud.

Elladan sighed and gave the balcony rail another good kick of his heel. Startled by the sound Elrohir glanced toward his brother's perch.

"Dan, you should not sit there lest you want another lecture"

His brother snorted "If it's not matter, tis for another. Why, just yesterday Nana scolded me for _breathing_ too loudly near the baby. Tell me Ro, how can one possibly control one's breathing. Tis not as though I can simply quit the habit. You'd think that as the wife of a healer she'd know that."

Elrohir chuckled darkly, "Ada's not been much better. The most trifling of disturbances unleashes his fury. Last week in the library, I accidentally dropped a book and he went berserk. Not a good quality for healer, they are supposed to be gentle and calm."

"What is wrong with them?" Elladan muttered.

"Too little sleep. That babe's screeching all the time."

"Indeed. And yet instead of blaming the guilty party they-"

"-take it out on us."

"I'm sick of being scapegoats."

"Aye, but what do we do?" They glanced at one another but reaching no solution, released a hearty sigh.

Elrohir glanced skyward and groaned, "It's nearly time for midday meal. And if we're-"

"-late then we'll be speared by their forked tongues."

With great reluctance, did they enter their home and trudge to the dining room.

However, to their surprise (and relief) it stood empty save two plates. A servant, Kirn if they remembered correctly, strode forth to meet them.

"Greetings young masters, I fear you dine alone this day, as the Lord and Lady are preoccupied with important affairs."

"Thank the Valar" Elladan whispered beneath his breath.

His twin valiantly tried to mask his snigger with a cough. Luckily, Kirn did not notice or was polite enough not to remark on his brother's decidedly rude comment.

Clearing his throat as a warning for his twin, they thanked the servant who was swiftly on his way.

"Watch your words Dan, else you'll earn more trouble ere this day ends. And with the amount against us already-" he broke off and shuddered.

Elladan shrugged a careless shoulder, "Comments others make are reflections of character, Erestor says so…often."

"He wants for you to act more polite, people are talking about your manners…or rather your lack of them" Elrohir scolded lightly.

"Hmmph. Let them talk. If my tendencies are the highlight of their days, it should be rude of me to deprive them."

Deciding to ignore his brother's bout of vanity, the younger returned to their primary topic. "Still, I can relate with your relief upon entering this empty room. My mood is brightened, even if temporarily" Elrohir admitted as he settled in his seat.

"Yes, it's these breaks in the storm that gives me hope that I'll survive" his twin solemnly agreed. "To think, there'd come a day where the less I see Ada and Nana, the happier I'd feel."

The younger twin nodded emphatically, "It makes me feel guilty, but it'd be a lie should I deny it."

The elder twin gave a scathing laugh through a mouthful of meat, "I feel no guilt for such an admittance. As they are they could blend with orcs! Soon Sauron shall have competition. I swear! The only way Glorfindel can stand them is because he's faced down a Balrog! And even _he_ flinches, and if that is so then how may ordinary elves such as we endure?"

"I'd rather fight a Balrog than have another argument like the last one."

"I'd rather live with a Balrog. I am certain it is more civil. Gwador, I am convinced Mordor cannot compare."

"Should we plan a holiday there?" Elrohir joked.

"It's tempting."

"Dan?" Elrohir questioned softly, his mirth dying. "Dan, what happened to our family?"

Elladan wished he had an answer, he'd certainly asked himself that question enough. But as it was, if he'd known how to fix this mess, he'd have done so already.

"Dan?" he continued despite his voice beginning to tremble "Does Ada and Nana still love us?"

Looking into his younger brother's hurt-filled eyes, he wanted nothing more than to soundly declare it was so-and how foolish must he be to even question such a thing. But given these last few months…he had no assurances-it seemed that Arda had flipped upside down and nothing he thought he knew was stable anymore.

Taking a shuddering breath, for he would not lie-his brother deserved truth no matter how devastating-he confessed, "I do not know."

-------------------------------------------------

His desk was a disaster. His office seemed to be swallowed in a mass of scrolls, books, and various instruments necessary for intricate mathematics. Equations he had yet to finish, adding to his stress as well as the mess; which grew larger each day, slowly conquering the room. Glorfindel joked that soon it would not be content with just this room and would try to dominate the household. Hence, his reasoning for having his sword at the ready whilst at the site of infiltration. Should the beast attack he must have protection; lest he too be eaten by the disarray.

"The Valar are testing me" Elrond groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"No, the Valar are teasing you mercilessly."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the blond elf and sighed. "Why? Why must they both arrive in the same week? It is difficult enough with Celebrian's parents journeying here. But Thranduil! It should be impossible. You know of Galadriel and Thranduil's ongoing quarrels, and now they shall be beneath my very roof."

"It's perilous with a great potential of being volatile" Glorfindel conceded.

"Nor can I turn either away. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods long to look upon little Arwen. I would not deny them the chance of meeting their newest grandchild. Unfortunately, Rivendell's relations with Mirkwood are far too strained for rearrangement."

"True. Thranduil is a good king but a paranoid one."

"Indeed. Any hesitance on our part, and he shall be convinced that something is amiss."

"Well then mellon nin. You have no choice but to entertain them both, and hope that your house still stands at the end of the battle."

The Lord of Imladris groaned at the ominous statement. Between two quarreling rulers, a needful infant, an exhausted wife, a land to govern, and a pair of often mischievous twins the coming weeks would prove a challenge to say the least.

However, he had no time to dwell on such matters. If any preparations were to be completed, he had to tidy his affairs as soon as possible.

"Is there a particular reason you've risked your life in venturing here?" Elrond asked amused.

"Besides the entertainment?" Feeling his friend's glare, Glorfindel coughed and discreetly changed the subject. "Actually, there is a matter of concern to me."

"It being?"

"The twins."

Elrond groaned "What mayhem have my twin terrors committed now?"

"None. Which worries me, I fear they're planning something."

Elrond paused in his task of sorting relevant scrolls, "And it is too much to hope they've simply grown out of the habit."

Glorfindel didn't grace him with a reply, opting to burst out laughing.

"What am I to do with them? Given the ingredients of our approaching affair, I sense they will act as the catalysts of chaos."

"They do excel in that" his friend agreed.

"I know. Which is why I am open to all propositions."

"Lock them in a closet for the coming weeks" Glorfindel suggested with an innocent smile.

"Somehow I doubt Celebrian will approve of that."

"Ah, but you do."

"You know I love my boys and would not trade them for the world, but I will also be the first to attest that they are more than a handful."

"So the last few months have proven."

"Indeed. I've never known them to be so troublesome."

Glorfindel shook his head, "They act no different than they always have. You simply shoulder more stress than usual and have no patience for their antics."

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Well just last week, you lectured poor Elrohir something awful. The child's offense no more than a dropped book, yet he merited a harsh scolding on the importance of silence in the library. Not to mention Elladan, who tripped-something he had entirely no control of and you lectured him on the consequences of carelessness; as if his bruised knees weren't enough of an admonishment."

Elrond colored slightly in remembrance of these events. Perhaps he had been overly harsh recently.

"Do not fear mellon, you are not alone in your offenses. Celebrian has been short with them as well. Erestor…well…Erestor is more or less the same as usual. But I too have been rather waspish. It's these blasted headaches."

"Not enough sleep" Elrond agreed.

"Courtesy of your latest bundle of joy. You know I adore her and as lovely as her vocals are, I could admire her in silence much better."

"She'll settle down soon."

"I do not remember the twins making such a fuss."

"They were…an unusual case. Though I believe they are making up more than enough for it now."

Glorfindel chuckled "They do chatter quite a bit now don't they?"

"Mellon nin, you've a gift for understatement. Now that they've begun training, there's been no end to their anecdotes-although a few have been most amusing."

"Well, now that your desk has been rescued" Glorfindel indicated to the relatively clean surface "Shall we visit my favorite pair of doppelgangers and learn more unnecessary yet amusing tales?"

"Indeed, I shall have to convince them that their Ada has not morphed into some terrible monster."

"Well that transformation is far too late to reverse, but perhaps we may yet persuade them that you're a nice one."

With another glare and a bit of shouldering, the Lord of Imladris passed the Balrog slayer and strode in the direction of his sons' quarters. Midday meal had ended an hour ago but if he hurried he might catch them before they left for training on the fields. Hopefully, this next encounter would go more smoothly then his last.

The more he reflected, the more he regretted. Sure there were some rebukes that were well-earned, but there was a share of undeserved ones as well. And those were the ones that bothered him. He did not wish to strain his relationship with them for so slight a temptation as stress.

With his resolve renewed that today would go peacefully, he quickened his pace while Glorfindel trailed behind. The blond elf decided that it'd be best if he came along. Valar knew they didn't want a repeat of the last dispute.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.R.R.Tolkien

_Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and constructive aid._

_Grammar/Vocabulary Alert: I believe "guilted" should be a word, as so I will use it as such. Forgive me my offense, O Honorable Grammar Police. I respect all you do, but I'm willing to fight for that one (as well as "vampiric"-though it doesn't pertain to this tale-I believe it would be a very helpful adjective). But enough of me rambling and on with the story._

-------------------------

"Nana doesn't help ready us anymore" Elrohir remarked sadly as he finished his braid. He glanced over to his twin, who obviously needed the help far more than he. Elladan, with his tunic hanging, hair disheveled, and unpolished boots, looked decidedly worse-and to think this was him _**before**_ they went to training. Suddenly, Elrohir's slightly sloppy braid looked quite tidy.

Elladan shrugged a shoulder, feigning indifference. "Are you nearly finished?"

"Yes, but…are you certain you don't want me to tie your hair for you? Master Cyan gets cross about that."

His twin didn't respond, but he continued "I-I know that I…I know that I do not braid as perfectly as Nana but I-"

"Yes Ro, I would like you to aid me" he mumbled softly.

Elrohir quickly grabbed his comb and a tie before setting to work.

"You are lucky" Elrohir announced whilst plaiting his brother's hair "Your braid will be far better than mine."

"It's hard to braid one's own hair" Elladan agreed. "I will help you with yours tomorrow."

There was silence before a soft "Thank you, Dan."

"Now come and let's depart. After all, '_Promptness is an essential quality for those in our position.'_" He mimicked while tying his scabbard.

"Erestor?" The younger questioned.

"Yes."

"You're getting eerily good at that impression."

"Yes, a talent I bear with a great pain."

"It is only fencing today?" Elrohir confirmed tentatively.

"Indeed. Tomorrow will require both."

"Then I am set, Let us make haste."

Then they were off, tearing down the halls as children are wont to do; skidding through corners, jumping stairs and dodging people with practiced ease; simultaneously amusing and irritating a fair share of servants passing by.

With a carefree nature they ambled through the courtyard. Running…running to the outside where the air was fresh and sunshine guaranteed on this fine spring day. Outside where rules didn't hover quite so near and the sun smiled down on them from its spot high in the azure sky.

Elrohir took a deep breath-winded by their sprint. He glanced to his brother (who was gulping air as well) and was pleased to see Elladan's eyes brighten at last. He had begun to worry about his twin. Elladan's eyes were of a bright silver, flickering and flashing like gems in the sky. It was suiting, for Elladan's head was often in the clouds fantasizing glorious adventures. Hence, when those eyes grew dull they were as fallen stars, and Elrohir would try his best to return them to their former height and happiness.

"We seem to be quite early" Elladan noted rather breathlessly.

It was true. The field was devoid of any one. Not even the practice dummies and training armor had been set. Still, if they were very early than this was not unusual.

They strode to their normal meeting spot, an area with extremely soft tufts of grass-no doubt to cushion tumbling elflings.

Each sat catching his breath and waiting anxiously, though for different reasons. Elladan loved swordplay and was eager to learn more moves. The more he knew the better a warrior he could become. Elrohir lacked love for blades, preferring his bow, and was nervous on how he should perform. Being twins, they were constantly compared and he did not wish to measure up poorly.

Now Elladan wasn't terribly patient. He was an elf of action with a boundless store of energy. It made him a worthy opponent, an inexhaustible playmate, and a notorious nuisance at dinner parties. These facts were well-known by many-especially his brother whose unofficial job was to placate him.

For unlike his brother, Elrohir had been blessed with a great amount of patience and reason. It was Elrohir's personal belief that it was a means to reign in his wayward brother. Elladan believed it was a colossal mix-up. He remarked that since they had developed together the Valar were confused when assigning qualities. Each had gotten double of what they needed. Elladan said it was terribly unfair that Elrohir had twice as much sense when he direly needed some.

He often joked that his twin was easily the better half. (Many agreed with that.) He lamented that were he without his twin he'd have already perished to some reckless, foolish deed. (Many agreed and often voiced that.)

Normally, Elrohir would just chuckle and pull one of his brother's braids, admonishing him for his teasing. What he kept private was that he thought the exact same thing, and held a certain envy of Elladan's unyielding courage.

However, whenever he hinted this, Elladan swiftly assured it wasn't so much bravery than a lack of sense. From there, many eavesdropping on their conversation, would also assure Elrohir that reasoning was far superior to reckless bravery. They would praise him while scolding his brother-who would simply smile and nod-letting their barbed statements wash over him.

Elrohir was unsure what he hated worse: the cruelties purposely aimed at his brother, or the way that Elladan would just grin and bear it. Or maybe it was his jealousy again, that Elladan did not care what others thought and said. It was a quality he greatly desired, and maybe if he had it…he would defend his brothers when people started in on him.

In other words, the brothers were a curious pair: one impulsive and one reserved. So when even Elrohir began fidgeting, they knew something was amiss: why had no one arrived?

"Well, no answer is coming to me. I fear we'll have to seek it" the elder twin announced, promptly climbing to his feet.

"Still. What if someone comes?" the younger questioned uncertainly.

"Ro. We were early, but not _**that**_ early. The sun is setting now. Lessons would be ending even had they ever begun. Let us at least know the reason for this waste of time."

The younger nodded and stood hesitantly before following his brother.

"Dan, where are we going?"

"To the _**real**_ training field."

"What? Dan, we're not allowed. Only warriors and adults can enter because-"

"-they are _**wise**_ and _**practiced**_. Which is exactly why we have need of them. If the adults are always so informed than doubtless they will have the answer we seek."

Head held high and shoulders squared, Elladan heaved open the door to the private courtyard. After his brother slipped in, he shut it and they openly admired the atmosphere.

This area was reserved for the warriors. They saw veterans as well as novices testing moves and sharing advice. Archers were practicing their marksmanships. And the swordsman who weren't sparring, were carefully tending their blades. Full sized blades Elladan noticed with longing, not a childish blunt one like his own. How he longed to be counted as an equal among them.

Sadly no sooner had they entered the grounds, they were stopped. A grating tone breaking whatever fantasy played in Elladan's eyes.

"What purpose brings you here?" The elf asked rather harshly.

"Answers" he barked back just as gruffly. Just who was this elf to question him? Speaking of which, he'd never even seen this elf before. His countenance would have gained him remembrance, especially since Nana and Glorfindel were some of the only blonde elves in Rivendell.

"Oh really" the elf sneered to his companions, other fair haired elves he didn't recognize. "And just what question does an elfling like you have to ask us? You seem far too young to share interest with us."

"Yes, _**my**_ horizon is still wide" he bit back cheekily "but I need help in locating Master Cyan."

"Poor little elfling lost and alone."

"Lost? In my own estate? I think not. Alone?" he glanced at his brother "I am not. Disappointed? Most assuredly, I am. Several statements have you made, each increasingly more ridiculous. Perhaps, I was wrong in coming here. The adults are neither helpful nor knowledgeable. How sad for our lands, Gwador."

By this time, a good amount of attention had focused on them. Elrohir, noticing the glares coming their way, began tugging on his brother's sleeve.

As an ill-wishing crowd began to surround them, Elrohir redoubled his efforts-trying to drag his brother from his stare down with the rude elf.

Finally, an authoritative voice cut the air, "Just why in Arda's name are you congregating here for? We do not block entrance ways you imbeciles."

The novices swiftly parted before the Senior Captain of the Guard, who was not known for his kindness towards disorder.

His eyes swept over the young elves, his irritation mounting. Trust the new upstarts to commence the trouble. His eyes eventually reached the two small figures.

He glanced upon them momentarily stunned, "What…What are you two doing here?"

"Precisely what I asked them, sir" The elf replied haughtily flicking a blond strand from his face.

"Rather rudely" Elladan supplied. The elf and his companions narrowed their eyes.

"Enough. Luronin apologize" Captain Terran ordered.

"What?" was his flabbergasted response.

"Were you not transferred to Rivendell to complete your training?"

"Yes."

"Were you not instructed to accept all laws of Rivendell and to uphold them to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of the proper conduct required when associating with figures of higher rank than yourself?"

"I am sir"

"Than swiftly apologize to the young masters Elladan and Elrohir heirs of Lord Elrond of Imladris. For in disrespecting them you insult milord, myself, the rest of the warriors here whom fight to defend them, and your own Lord and Lady who are the grandparents of these children."

By now the veterans had made their way over, to view the disarray. Catching the end of their Captain's tirade they sent the Lothlorien novices disapproving glances.

Through gritted teeth Luronin replied, "I sincerely apologize for my grievous words and hope you have taken no injury to heart."

Thankfully, Elladan managed to hold the snort that nearly escaped at '_sincerely'_.

"Very well you are excused, return to the archery area. I saw you practice and you greatly need improvement" the Captain stated, hiding his satisfaction as the younger elf flushed. He swiftly left their presence, his friends lagging after him.

The Captain nodded and than eyeing the crowd which had yet to disperse inquired with a deceivingly light voice "Have I missed something? Has something amusing occurred? Are we thy entertainment?"

Elrohir doubted he ever saw elves flee so fast in his life.

Assured that they could now hold a private conversation, Terran returned his gaze to the elflings.

"What are you children doing here? You know you are forbidden from entering here. And should your Adar discov-"

"Yes, yes we know" Elladan huffed. The Captain raised an eyebrow at the interruption but kept his silence. "I-it's just. Sir?" He looked up at the battle hardened elf "Sir, where is Master Cyan? It has been hours and neither he nor the elflings ever arrived."

Whatever excuse Terran had been expecting (and with Elladan he had received quite a few, for the elder twin longed to practice here) it wasn't that.

"Under normal circumstances, we wouldn't have come here but…it's late now…and you were the nearest aid at hand. So we…"

The captain raised a hand to stop him, "Do you mean to tell me that the two of you have spent the last several hours waiting for an instructor who wasn't coming?"

"Wasn't coming?" Elrohir piped up "What do you mean?"

The captain rested his head in his hand and gave them a weary smile, "Cyan sprained his ankle on the last hunt. Lessons have been cancelled until we find someone to fill his place till he is healed."

"There was no practice" Elladan grumbled flatly.

"No there was not. Surely your father told you, I am certain Cyan sent him a message."

"He did not tell us" Elrohir murmured softly.

Feeling the mood darken as both twins crossed their arms in resentment, Terran desperately tried to change the topic.

"Considering you did not know of the change, you acted very maturely. It is not easy waiting for so long a time, even for old elves like me."

He received no response as each elflings' lips pursed in frustration and distress.

Still, he vainly continued hoping to ease their hurt feelings with a bit of praise "You were right to come here. In fact, should anything like this occur again I want you to return here the moment the first hour ends. Seek out myself or any other guards' member, we will always aid you. Understood?"

They both gave a stiff nod.

He sighed and placed a hand on each twins shoulder, "I'll escort you in, shall I?"

"You do not need to" Elrohir said softly "We know our way and we've already distracted you enough."

"Sometimes I need distraction, it keeps a warrior sharp. Does it not Elladan?"

But Elladan did not respond. He was too caught up in his distraught. All he could think of was how it had happened again. Again, Ada had forgotten them. Again, they had been tossed aside.

----------------------------------

As he feared, Elrond was too late to bid goodbye to the twins. Odd, because he was certain that it was still a good hour until the lesson started. Nonetheless, he supposed that he should feel proud that they had left early. It meant they were becoming more responsible…that was good…even if it meant he saw them less.

Not looking forward to the prospect of returning to his office so soon, he decided to visit his wife. He found her in Arwen's nursery embroidering a new baby blanket. At his raised eyebrow she explained that the twins' old one had been far too worn.

Celebrian held up the soft cloth for his inspection. Though clearly unfinished, it was lovely nonetheless.

"Blossoms" she smiled "for the newest bud of our family. May she bloom spectacularly."

"I have no doubts" Elrond smiled. "She has her mother's beauty."

His wife laughed merrily, setting her sewing aside and coming forth for a kiss; which he happily obliged.

"Adar and Naneth are on their way. How I have missed them" she murmured against his neck.

Elrond said nothing, merely enjoying this moment. She reclined her head to gaze into his eyes, "Are you troubled, my husband?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do you not answer?"

He sighed, "The coming week will be…trying."

"Thranduil is not an ogre, darling."

"Are you certain?"

She pulled back and gave him a playful swat. "He is my kinsman, dear. Try to be civil."

He scoffed, enfolding her back into his arms, "I am always civil."

She rested her weight against him, trusting him to support her.

"You are exhausted" he remarked, resting his chin on her head. She mumbled an incoherent agreement. "I am as well" he stated.

"Must be" she answered. "You did not notice your shadow."

"What?"

She chuckled and nudged him to look behind.

Sure enough, leaning casually against the door frame-

"Glorfindel! What are you doing here?"

He grinned and shrugged a shoulder, "I thought you were seeking the twins. Apparently not."

Elrond gave a half-hearted glare, "They were already off to training."

"So soon?" Celebrian asked in surprise.

"Yes, I suppose they lef-wait you...you did not know?" Elrond inquired. "But I thought you helped ready them?"

"I…well I have had my hands full as of late" she defended with a glance to the cradle. "I assumed you'd been aiding them. They haven't said anything to me."

He shook his head. "Nay, I did not know. They did not ask me."

There was an awkward silence until Glorfindel sniggered, "So Elladan's been left to dress himself. I wondered why he's been looking worse for wear. I originally thought it was training, but now I know the true reason. His naneth has neglected her duties."

Celebrian glared, "You are more than welcome to lend some aid."

"I do" he argued his voice flashing cold for a moment "I have taken over their lessons for Quenya."

Celebrian glanced at her husband in surprise. He was normally the one to tutor them in that subject.

Elrond sighed "I have been busy preparing notes for my presentation regarding Thranduil. I have to ensure peace between our lands, should darkness continue to infiltrate."

"Glorfindel would you kindly share the twins' schedule for these past weeks?" she asked softly, a worried gleam in her eye.

"If I am correct in my observations, the twins awake, go down to breakfast normally with myself or Erestor. Have lessons with me, followed by Falro, than Erestor. Than a break for midday meal and some play time, before heading off to weapons training. They then return for the evening meal, finish whatever assignments they have left and then turn in for the night."

"I have spent many evening meals with Arwen" she realized, biting her lip "meaning the only time I have been seeing them is at midday meal."

"Lately, my evening meals have been taken at my office. I too only see them at midday and passing by through the corridor."

They shared a serious glance. This did not bode well.

"Our lives have been so busy…no that is a poor excuse" Celebrian berated herself "I have been careless. I've been so happy tending my daughter, I've neglected my sons. I cannot prune one rose and ignore the rest of my garden. How foolish I have been."

"You are not alone" Elrond groaned, trying and failing to block out the image of a pleading Elladan desperate for aid with his essay. The child could write, but he couldn't spell.

But Elrond had been in the middle of a difficult tax equation, and he shooed the boy away. An overwhelming sense of frustration permeated him; Elladan wasn't quick to ask for help, choosing to struggle long and hard before seeking aid. And to be sent away…Elrond would be lucky if the child asked anything of him for the next two weeks.

"Something must be done" Celebrian remarked at last.

"Indeed. I will try to finish an appropriate amount of work and we will spend the night together."

His wife nodded, "I'll inform the cooks that all of us will be present."

It was strange how that simple sentence hurt; that eating together, as a family should, had become an abnormality for them. Elrond shook his head, dislodging the thought as he strode back to his office; soon everything would settle down and peace would return.

Several hours and a multitude of scrolls later, Elrond placed down his quill.

"I am finished for this night."

Glorfindel, who had been guilted into helping, happily slammed his book shut.

"Oh and what about these letters? You said you were going to read them."

"Tomorrow" he announced stifling a yawn.

"Are you certain? I think this one is from Master Cyan" Glorfindel noted while fiddling with the parchment.

"He's probably inquiring about why I won't separate the twins again. I'll read it later."

"Why should he want to separate them?" Glorfindel asked in shock.

"He feels that Elrohir would do better without his twin."

Glorfindel chuckled, "Elladan could be rather intimidating."

Elrond appraised him, "Do you think they should be split?"

"I do not know. Elrohir might indeed do better, but I am not sure of Elladan."

Elrond frowned, "Enlighten me"

"Elladan does not make friends easily."

The Lord of Imladris mulled this around thoughtfully, "Perhaps a separation could improve his social skills."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. It could just as easily backfire, and make Dan terribly intolerable."

"Elladan needs to learn that just because you do not like someone, it does not give you leave to make them an enemy. I swear that child is constantly drawing battle lines."

Glorfindel swallowed the words he was going to share, though it burned his throat. Elrond was stressed enough, without insubstantial doubt as well. Still unease settled in his mind, for Glorfindel had long harbored a fear about Elladan's nature.

Elladan for all his fantasies was extremely practical with an eerie sense of foresight. It often seemed that he could merely look at an elf and decide at once whether he was a friend or foe.

Elrond said it was deliberate but Glorfindel was not so sure. The child would gaze at someone long and hard before coming to a decision. And once it was reached, he could not be swayed. If he did not know better, he would say that the child was not merely looking at them but through them. It made him think of Galadriel, and he wondered whether her grandson had inherited her ability of gazing through flesh.

All this combined to make him a stubborn elfling with an exceeding disdain. And like many bitten with the flaw of pride, he distanced himself; for the easiest way to deal with the world was drawing lines or rather circles.

Many people had them, though preferred not to notice. The circle that held family, the ring that had friends, than acquaintances, and so on and so forth until the enemies had been marked.

But Elladan preferred an even simpler institution, he had but two rings: those he trusted and those he did not.

And what scared Glorfindel was that once someone had fallen from the former they never returned.

"It is nearly time for our evening meal" Elrond announced stretching his limbs. "I have two rambunctious elflings to greet and humble myself before."

"I'm certain the damage isn't too deep. A few statements of praise and a promise of toys will sway them back to your side."

"Let us hope" Elrond smiled, holding the door for his friend.

"Goodness that was draining. No wonder your life has been slipping away. I nearly went mad in there."

"I know" Elrond agreed massaging his temples. "I fear I will fall prey to sleep soon."

"Ah do not say that. If you lack energy you will have to find some. How else will you regain your sons' favor? You must have enough enthusiasm to feign interest in whatever topic they lob your way."

"Glorfindel" he scolded "I do care what they have to say."

"I do as well" the Balrog Slayer swiftly amended "only I sometimes wish they would edit the unnecessary bits."

"I do not. Though it is tiring, I am glad they say things so completely. That way I know they are not hiding anything. When they are of the age to edit, they will be of the age to lie."

Glorfindel made a face at that. The twins were already mischievous, but capable of deceit? That would be a dark day indeed.

"But let us not talk of that. My sons are still young and I would gladly hold them a while longer" he suddenly grinned "even if I must endure an endless description of the days' ventures."

With his heart lighter than it had been for some time, Elrond made his way to the dining chamber. This night would end well, he would spend time with his family, and all the careless errors he'd been making would soon be righted.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.R.R.Tolkien

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while since my last update. Heh, I just got busy and lazy…and oh well, you probably don't want to hear me blathering on. Soo…without further ado, here is Chapter 3 and I'll apologize in advance if there are still some typos (my eyes keep betraying me. Blech!) Right! Onwards!

Chapter 3

----------------------------------

It was a rather sullen and silent march back to the estate. When even attempts to ask Elrohir of his studies (a subject that he was often swift to elaborate on) failed to goad more than a sentence, Terran knew the twins were quite upset. Captain Terran soon resolved himself to be the escort of two bitter elflings. He did not envy his lord this night.

Elrohir kept sighing and fidgeting with his sleeves-seemingly lost in a self-pity tinged in frustration. His brother was busy scuffing his feet and cursing the occasional stone and root that tripped him up. The elf captain was greatly surprised by a few of the more colorful phrases the child emitted. But wisely chose not to comment. The last thing he wanted right now was to be the focus of such anger. Small though Elladan was, his wrath was fierce. Further still, a few of those curses sounded quite familiar; apparently Elladan didn't simply look to him for learning sword techniques. He'd have to start guarding his mouth during practices, if there were elfling ears listening.

As they ascended the steps into the entrance of the last Homely House, Terran rested a hand on each elfling's shoulder.

"I'll take you to your father"

The twins agreed with a sharp nod, but their steps soon faltered as they realized they were headed towards their father's office and not their family's wing.

They glanced uneasily at one another. Whenever they were brought to their father's office, it was usually for punishment.

Noticing how slow their pace had become, Terran inspected his charges' expressions. They seemed to be caught between resentment, distress, and an acceptance of doom.

"You're not in trouble," he assured them "I'll make sure he knows that. I just want to straighten this matter out. It's not safe for you children to be out on the grounds unsupervised. The woods are slowly filling with beasts, and I'd rather not risk unhappy chance."

They nodded glumly. They'd long ago discovered that when the Captain had that tone-it meant no argument. Better to nod even if you didn't agree, than weather a stern lecture.

Terran shook his head in exasperation. Ai Elbereth. It was plain that they did not comprehend his sentiments. Rivendell was not safe from all peril. And if something should befall the elflings…he shuddered to think how his lord would take it. Lord Elrond was terribly fond of his children, even if he seldom approved of their antics. Not to mention, he and countless others were fond of their young lords-to imagine these halls untouched by their laughter-he shook his head, banishing the thought. He tightened his hold on their shoulders and led them on.

Elrohir wrinkled his nose as they entered the infirmary wing. His father's office was located here to ensure he was nearby his patients. Elrohir couldn't understand how his father could endure it-all those horrid smells blending. The herbs he could handle, but sickness, cleaning chemicals, and potions all winding together into one aroma-Eugh! It made his stomach turn.

He stared at his twin to see if his sentiments were mirrored but Elladan seemed unaffected. But then again, Elladan had spent more time here. Dan's mouth tended to score him a surplus of chores-many of which happened to be here. Elrond found it prudent to assign Dan unpleasant tasks that were nearby. And Elrohir didn't envy his brother this in the slightest. Scrubbing bed pans, cleaning vials, and mopping up messes-he felt his nose scrunch up even more.

They were just several paces from their father's office door when a voice hailed them.

"Adar?" a young elf inquired, his dark head peaking around the infirmary entrance..

Captain Terran immediately stopped to regard the youth.

"Tulian, what in Arda's name are you doing here?"

"Rough training day, Adar" the younger elf explained, indicating his forearm which was swathed in bandages.

Terran immediately stepped forward and inspected the injury himself with concern.

"It isn't serious" his son assured him, though he couldn't quite restrain his wince as his father handled his arm "it's a nasty scratch-no more than that."

"And just how did you come by this?" The captain's brows furrowed in concern.

"Training game. Saelis was just a bit too zealous, and I was not alert enough"

"Saelis" his father growled "Needs to take more heed of-"

"Saelis is not to blame, Adar. I should've been paying more attention to the task at hand."

"Indeed you should have. Which is why when you're healed, I'll have to start drilling you with Alertness Lessons again."

"Adar!" the youth exclaimed "I haven't had those since I was a little elfling!"

Both Elladan and Elrohir glared. _They_ were not yet old enough to _have_ Alertness Lessons. Which Elladan for one, thought would be a lot more prudent than their current Listening to Nature Lessons.

"Well it's one of the most important skills. Orcs are not going to patiently wait until you notice them before they attack. They are callous, dangerous, and looking for the young and idle to target. I do not want you to end up-"

"Ada" Tulian complained. His ears reddening as he realized they had an audience "Surely this can wait."

"You know" Elladan remarked loftily. "Perhaps you should invest some time in those Alertness Lessons. Especially if it took you so long to notice us."

Thankfully, Tulian took that jibe with grace "Perhaps that is so."

Captain Terran unsuccessfully tried to keep his lips from quirking. He knew his son was a private elf, and such a display had embarrassed him. He was also quite amused by Elladan's sharp tongue. Though the words were callous, a certain bit of truth hung to them. And perhaps now, Tulian would accept a few drills. It's pretty humbling to have your flaws noted even by a child. And at least Elladan was talking again-didn't have anything nice to say but…you had to take what victories were thrown your way.

Father and son turned to face the twins wearily. Both seemed interested by the argument but no obvious expression dominated their features.

Elrohir took comfort knowing that other families were quarreling and not just his own. Elladan, however, was feeling spiteful. Now he was not a naturally jealous person. But watching this exchange had made his heart hurt and his hands clench. It would be very nice if his Ada took some time to notice him. It was clear that Terran was only lecturing out of care and not aggravation. His adar had just been…so angry and-and well…mean!

Not to mention, Elrohir was always the more sensitive one. Ada's coldness had really been hurting him the most, or so Dan kept telling himself.

"Ah, yes. Sorry to neglect you young lords." The captain swiftly apologized.

Elladan almost told him it was no surprise; everyone had been doing that lately. Thankfully, Elrohir had elbowed him rather harshly before his first two words escaped.

"I'll see you to your father now. And I'll see _you_" he clasped his son's shoulder "afterward." The boy nodded reluctantly.

"There won't be a need to leave him. I have these two" came Glorfindel's cheery voice. "Feel free to continue chastising your elfling in any way you deem fit."

Tulian flushed again and his father grinned, "Greetings Glorfindel."

"Greetings Terran. I hope these two haven't caused you too much mischief?"

"No more than I can handle."

"Then they must be behaving, or as well as they can"

The twins glared at the Balrog-slayer, who simply laughed and strode over to ruffle their hair.

"Well we best be off to dinner, their parents are fretting" Glorfindel grinned and began guiding the twins back out of the Infirmary Wing.

"Wait!" Terran commanded. Glorfindel stopped surprised to be halted with such authority.

"Are you aware that Master Cyan-"

"-yes, yes. There was a letter from him, it was received." Glorfindel assured him. Cyan and Terran were good friends and the former was often paranoid that his letters were always answered last. Which, Glorfindel though rather guiltily, they often were. It was just…no one wanted to hear about what misdeed the twins had done. Though the twins were unaware of it, their adar loathed giving punishments. Thus, he normally put off reading incriminating letters until absolutely necessary.

Now it was Terran's turn to look perplexed.

Glorfindel didn't let his mind puzzle over that though and reiterated that the twins were expected in the dining hall.

"Ada? What was that about?" Tulian questioned once the other elves were out of sight.

"I do not rightly know" Terran admitted. "They couldn't have _wanted_ the elflings to wait outside."

"Wait outside? For whom?"

"Cyan"

"Cyan? But I thought he was-"

"Yes. This doesn't bode well."

"Yes, you now owe Cyan three shillings hmmm? They _do_ wait to open his letters last"

His adar looked at him in surprise and then jerked his son's ear playfully "You've been dropping eaves."

The boy laughed, "a little bit."

"I hope this gets straightened out" Terran sighed.

"If I see them wandering again, I shall tell you" Tulian promised.

Terran smiled "Hannon le, ion nin."

He braced an arm round his son's still broadening shoulders, and led them back home.

----

"Meleth, you are pacing" Celebrian pointed out.

"Why aren't they here yet? Their lessons should have ended over an hour ago."

"They were probably playing and lost track of the time dear" she stated practically, cradling Arwen against her.

"But it's dark now. And they know to be indoors before the sun sets. Even these lands are not free from peril. Tis a dangerous world for elflings, especially at nightfall" he worried aloud.

"Elrond" his wife commented sharply. "Our sons are alright. Glorfindel will fetch them and all will be well."

The elf lord glanced at his wife and found her gaze upon him. She sat pale and stiff, now clutching their infant daughter to her chest. She was visibly shaken by his earlier words.

"Celebrian…" he walked over and sat beside her. "I do not mean to frighten you" he soothed. "I only…"

She reached a hand to grasp his. She nodded as their fingers intertwined.

"I know" she sighed and leaned against him.

He rested his head atop of hers and gazed tenderly at their newest joy, nestled safely in his wife's arms. The only problem with this moment was that they were missing two rambunctious sons. In their absence, silence reigned and in moments like these-that silence was deafening.

---

"You know, you gave us a bit of a scare. You're parents are fussing something terrible."

Neither elfling answered, but he heard a low hiss of "I doubt it."

Glofindel scrutinized them severely. "It is so. Do not be surprised if your Adar and Naneth are angry."

"Oh we won't be" Elrohir declared rather bitterly-something that took Glorfindel by surprise. Elrohir was normally the gentler of the two, so it was rare to hear such venom from him.

"Ro, Dan" he said softly "Accepting a new member into the family can be a difficult transition. But you will come to love your sister dearly."

"It is not her that we have a problem with."

"Yes" Elladan supplied. "We've accepted that we have a squalling baby orc for a sister. And that was the easy part."

Glorfindel smiled albeit sadly. "Things will settle. Your parents are simply stressed. Your sister's birth, Thranduil's arrival, and your grandparent's stay weigh heavily on their minds. But enough of them. How are you? Anything of interest occur in this day's traversing? Salwin eat another snail? Did you have another pine cone skirmish?"

The reactions he received were not what he expected. Elrohir stiffened in anger and Elladan's visage grew puzzled.

Elrohir's eyes flashed "We had a horrible time-"

"-finding a spot to sit. The other elflings kept crowding us out. It was not very nice of them."

Glorfindel frowned. "No, it wasn't. Did they have just reason? Did you say something offending again?"

"Probably"

The Balrog-slayer sighed, maybe Elrond was right about splitting them. Elladan seemed to enjoy disputes, but poor Elrohir…getting dragged into frays and ostracized because of his brother. That had to change.

"Ah, there you are" came Erestor's clipped voice. "The Lord and Lady were swiftly becoming more distressed. I hope you boys have a decent reason for your tardiness."

"I doubt they'll ever have one good enough to earn a reprieve from you. I doubt I have ever had one in fact."

"Truly" Erestor stated flatly, turning to address the blond elf "I hope you didn't dawdle in your search for them, because their-"

"I wasn't dawdling, I-"

As the adults continued bickering or conversing, Elrohir sidled up near his twin.

"Dan, why did you do that?"

"I have an idea" Elladan replied simply.

"But-but, Dan surely you aren't going to continue with it. Just apologize to Glor now and we won't get in trouble."

"I have an idea" Dan repeated, his eyes having a far-off gleam.

Elrohir's eyes widened fearfully as he realized that his twin had no intention of clipping this fib in the bud. He tugged his brother's sleeve to gain his attention. "You-you aren't going to do this with Nana and Ada too, are you?"

Dan looked his twin in the eye, "yes, Ro I am."

"But Dan!"

"If they don't care enough to involve themselves in our lives, then they don't care enough to deserve the truth."

"But Dan" Elrohir breathed, his fingers twisting his brother's sleeve. "Dan, you will be lying."

Elladan smiled sadly "It's really rather easy. I think they make it this way." He glanced at their elders who had yet to notice their hushed discussion. "They don't really want to know. They've not noticed that are clothes are still clean or that our hair is till fairly well-kept. There are clues Ro. They just don't care enough to notice."

Elrohir halted his words. He had been ready to defend their family but something about what Dan said, seemed true. He supposed there was some logic in that.

After all, their classes dictated that you must search for the answers you seek. If you weren't trying, you failed to notice important words and strategies. And you were marked down. It made sense. And they were always told to apply what they learned in lessons to their lives.

And truly, how different was class to life? Surely most of the rules were still valid. You had to know lots of answers to do well in class. And you needed lots of knowledge to excel in life. Failures in these usually signified laziness-and slothfulness was always to be frowned upon.

"You are right Dan" he agreed "they test us, about lessons, and chores and paying attention. We're just testing them. Seeing how well they're-"

"-paying attention. It's like-like'

"Alert lessons" they both chorused softly in dawning realization.

"What are you boys smiling about?" Glorfindel questioned, coming before them again.

"Probably some misdeed they've done. But it can wait; dinner's being served as we speak."

The boys nodded and made their way into the dining room. The only problem was that everyone was in there. Their father and mother were already seated and even Arwen's basinet was in the room. Apparently, they were all taking their meal together. Glorfindel brushed past them to address there father, assuring Lord Elrond that there had been no issue.

Elladan wanted nothing more than to walk back out of the room before they were noticed.

"Come on Ro" he whispered in his twin's ear. "If we sprint, we can still escape."

He hooked his arm with his brother's, and began nudging them both toward the door. "So close. So close."

He heard footsteps behind them. "Fly you fool, Fly!"

But it was too late. Two hands came down, resting on the shoulder of each elfling-successfully anchoring them.

They had forgotten that Erestor was still behind them. And he was effectively cutting off their escape route. Worse, his rather smug smile belied that he knew it. But instead of commenting on that, he chose to ask "How are your essays coming along? Need any help?"

"We haven't had a chance to work on them more" Elrohir confessed "See we-"

"-had other affairs to attend to first" Elladan cut in.

"Ah, I see. Mischief?"

Elladan gave a noncommittal shrug.

Erestor shook his head in exasperation, "well I suppose it's best if you get that out of your system now. Because your antics won't be tolerated when the guests arrive."

"Thank you, Erestor" Elrond stated loudly "But I'll handle that. Boys come eat."

Erestor started slightly and gave a bow, "of course milord."

The boys trudged rather cautiously toward the table and took their seats.

Elrond noted their reluctance and rather tense posture. He had hoped that the boys would be glad their parents were sharing this meal with them. Apparently not. And their displeasure was not going unnoticed by anyone. His wife, in particular, looked distressed by it.

"Did you boys have a pleasant day?" Elrond inquired hopeful to ease the mood by showing them attention. The Valar knew he hadn't been giving them enough lately.

"More or less," came Elrohir's surprisingly cryptic answer.

His brother nodded, "the past few days have gone pretty much as we expected."

"Which is?" Celebrian pressed.

"Fairly sunny with moderate breezes" Elladan commented.

"Ah, a weather description. You boys, have been flying kites?" Elrond asked.

"Not to today, but perhaps tomorrow" Elrohir answered.

"Well make sure you're careful" Elrond advised.

"And try not to trample the garden, dears" Celebrian stated "the gardeners have their hands full trimming and perfecting them without any extra trouble-"

"-But, if a kite does get caught in a tree again, you get one of the gardeners to fetch it down. I do **not** want a repeat of two summers ago" Elrond fixed his eldest child with a stern glance.

Elladan glowered at his plate and mumbled "but that was two summers ago. I'm a much better climber now."

"Elladan" his father warned.

The elder twin heaved a sigh, "Yes sir."

"Good. And speaking of inconvenient mischief. Do try and contain yourselves. I highly doubt King Thranduil be amused by finding his robes or person altered in any way."

Glorfindel shrugged a shoulder, "You never know."

Elrond sent a glare to his friend that clearly said '_don't give them ideas_.'

Still glaring at his friend he also remarked, "And don't speak while chewing."

Glorfindel did have the grace to blush at this and quickly shut his mouth. The twins sniggered appreciatively. Glorfindel was probably the only other elf in Imladris who got scolded nearly as often as they did. For which they were thankful, for it focused some of their father's negative attention in a different direction.

"And Nana, how was your day?" Elladan asked politely.

"Oh, it was very fine. I embroidered a new blanket for little Arwen and plan to start sewing a lovely dress for her for the banquet we're having after our guests arrive. You two will be wearing your new dress robes and circlets."

Elrohir glanced up in surprise.

"Yes, Elrohir" his Naneth smiled "this year you and your brother get to wear circlets like us."

Elrohir smiled, they kept being treated like adults-it was about time they had a few privileges. He imagined how regal they would look, like real Lords of Imladris instead of just in name.

Elladan was not so enthused, another article of clothing that had to be watched and fussed over. Not to mention, he tended to get into things…how was he supposed to keep that thing on his head. What if the occasion called for a somersault or something? That could occur.

Satisfied, that the boys had spoken their fill and certain that they would interject any further details, Elrond allowed the conversation to turn to the adults. Erestor had questions on what reading materials to place in the guests' bedchambers. Glorfindel arranged a few hunting excursion for their Mirkwood guest (and was thoroughly surprised and a bit disappointed when the twins didn't react as strongly as he expected. He had planned to hear desperate pleas to accompany him, but instead there was only longing in their eyes and a polite "King Thranduil will probably enjoy that.")

Maybe the twins were wisely avoiding waking the baby with loud voices. Maybe they were wary of sparking their parents' tempers. Or maybe it was something more.

His brows furrowed. They'd hero-worshipped him since infancy, being that he was the most gallivanting of the elves in their lives-and most like the figures they read about in their fairy tales; something that agitated Elrond, even if he never spoke of it. The twins were so used to thinking of their father as a healer, they never beheld him as a warrior as well. Glorfindel was the fearless Balrog-slayer and Ada was Ada-someone who cuddled them and scolded them depending on the occasion.

And since Glorfindel was adventurous and charming and unlike Ada, he was the one they tagged along with most. There was almost no fear of discipline and a near guarantee of learning something exciting. For them to not want to accompany him in a woodland excursion there must be something wrong indeed.

The night ended on a fairly calm note which pleased Elrond. He'd entertained a fear that the twins would throw a horrific tantrum in retaliation for their recent treatment. But then again, they were getting older. A fact that struck him rather funny as he hugged them both good night and found their height to be greater than last he checked. A few more decades, and they would be too big to carry altogether, and so he wouldn't waste this moment. Surprising both elflings he hoisted them in his arms and met a chorus of complaints.

"Ada we are too big!"

"-especially both of us-"

"-we're too heavy for you"

He ignored them as he set each in their respect bed and tried to hide his wince. It had been a while since he carried them and his muscles were straining in protest.

Elladan noticed and sniggered, "We told you Ada. We told you couldn't carry us both at the same time."

"Only Glorfindel can still carry us both" Elrohir announced, which caused his father to frown.

"I can still carry you" he stated flatly.

"Just not as gracefully" Elladan pointed out in the same tone.

Deciding to ignore his wounded pride, he kissed them both goodnight and waited for his wife to do the same. He could see amusement shining in her eyes but she said nothing and simply deposited Arwen into his arms. She said their prayers along with them and kissed them goodnight as well.

Both parents smiled as they left the room, keeping the door slightly ajar-just in case a bump in the night should cause distress. They never suspected that anything wrong was occurring right in their midst.

Only after the lights had dimmed and sounds of sleeping were noticeable (proof that the household had turned in) did Elrohir address his twin.

"_Dan_" he whined.

"I know…I know"

They had failed. Ada and Nana had _failed_ their Alertness Test.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.R.R.Tolkien

Author's Note: Thank you sooo much for your reviews!! Hello, sorry to keep you waiting. Evil school has been conspiring to eat all of my spare time! But none of you really want to hear of my woes, so onwards to elfling angst!

* * *

"Boots?"

"Laced"

"Archer's gloves?"

"On"

"Swords?"

"In their scabbards"

"Filled canteens?"

"Yep, both of them"

"Snacks?"

"Swiped them this morning-"

Elrohir smiled, "Then we're all set."

"Oh, wait, Ro. Your quiver strap is twisted"

Elrohir flushed and quickly went to righting the strap.

Elladan snickered and his brother snapped, "Not as bad when you wore your boots on the wrong feet and went to practice."

However instead of angering his twin, Elladan burst out laughing, "Yes, and what's worse is that it took me a fairly long time to realize _**that**_ was the cause for my failing coordination."

Soon both elflings were laughing as they reminisced.

"Dan why are we getting ready for lessons that we do not have?" The younger twin inquired as he strapped his left archer's glove more tightly.

"Because our parents are delusional and I plan to take advantage of it. Because I want to play outside while wearing sturdy clothing. Because, I for one, enjoy this style of dress" Elladan quipped as he pulled off one boot and shook the gravel loose from it.

Elrohir grimaced "Do you really?" It wasn't that he disliked it, but there sure were a lot of buckles and fastenings.

"Well, I'd truly prefer actual armor. But these practice guards have to suffice" Elladan sighed as he replaced his shoe.

"Yes, I wish we could have real armor as well as real-

"-sharpened steel swords and-"

"-real bows and-"

"-horses"

"Horses?" Elrohir glanced at his brother "but Elladan we have horses."

"No" Elladan grumbled "we have ponies."

"They'll become horses."

"And we'll become Elves. But right now we're elflings and they're ponies. And I hate it." He stomped over to his brother's bed and flopped onto it.

Elrohir heaved a sigh. Elladan was going to be difficult today. He had that glint of Mordor hellfire shining in his eyes. He reached over and tugged a strand of his brother's hair, "You want me to braid your hair or do you want to do it yourself?"

There was a knock at the door. Both twins glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Neither was expecting anyone.

"Come in" they chorused.

"Hello boys" Celebrian greeted, her husband swiftly behind.

"Where's Arwen?" Elladan asked dubiously, noting his mother's empty arms. He hadn't seen his mother without his sister since birth. She hadn't made any time for he and his brother in ages.

"With a sitter" Celebrian answered trying to coax her eldest nearer. "I'd be happy to help you pull your hair back."

Elladan shrugged a shoulder, "Elrohir's pretty good at braiding. And even I'm not too pathetic at it."

Celebrian smile became more forced and she caught her husband's eye.

"Your mother would be more than happy to help you, Elladan."

"I can do it myself."

"Yes, actually" Elrohir piped up "See," he showed his own braid. "Elladan is very good at braiding. See?"

Their mother nodded. Her eldest had done a very fair job. Still…her fingers twisted in her gown—she had always enjoyed braiding their soft hair. It seemed her little ones didn't need her so direly. There was a time where Elrohir had refused to go to practice unless his nana had braided his tresses. He had scowled at Elladan's lopsided messy, self-braided hair as well as said brother's offer. He had even refused to leave until his twin's hair was fixed as well.

She glanced at her eldest son's work. It was straight, neat, and carefully woven—nothing at all to suggest that clumsy elfling fingers had made it.

She looked up and met Elladan's cold gaze.

"Does it pass inspection?" he asked flatly.

His father frowned. "Elladan" he scolded.

"It's very well done" she offered quietly.

The boy nodded and returned to his supplies. He hooked his canteen to his belt and along with his snack pouch.

"So" Elrond cleared his throat "Have you everything? Your boots, gloves, swords-"

"We already went through all that" Elladan snapped.

"You missed it" Elrohir supplied flippantly.

A silent, awkward moment passed. Elrond was caught somewhere between anger and helplessness. His sons' rudeness was grating but the reality that they didn't need or want them here was devastating. They were still several decades from adolescence—where was this need for confrontation and rebellion coming from?

* * *

As both elflings descended the stone steps leading out to the fields, Elrohir turned to his brother inquisitively.

"How _**did**_ you become so good at braiding?"

Elladan was silent a moment before admitting, "I practiced on my pony"

"What? Why?" Elrohir sniggered.

"Because…" Elladan shifted uncomfortably "you said my braiding was horrible."

"You went and practiced just because I teased you?"

Elladan glared and marched ahead.

Elrohir watched his brother's back in surprise. A lot of times he wondered if Elladan listened to him at all, if he ever really listened to anyone. Dan certainly got enough criticisms and lectures. Elrohir thought he was simply used to them. The younger twin often thought his brother didn't feel embarrassment or inferiority.

But maybe…their criticisms _**did**_ affect him. He just didn't like to show it to anyone…not even Elrohir. The younger twin's heart clenched at that and he hurried after his brother.

But what to say? How do you convey such an epiphany or offer comfort? Or explain just how much it hurt that his brother didn't confide his own pain to him? Especially when Elrohir always told Elladan everything. How do you say all that?

There just didn't seem to be enough words in the world. Elrohir sighed and fell into step beside Elladan. He glanced up at the bright blue sky—mocking them with its carefree cheerfulness.

Ada had been angry by the time they set off. He didn't say anything, but you could tell. His jaw was tight and his grey eyes were stormy. Nana…Nana just looked sad, pained, disappointed.

Elrohir watched the grass bend slightly beneath his feet as he walked on.

How do you fix things like this? It wasn't like the basket he and Dan broke last spring, where you just re-twist the whicker and bind it again. These pieces of their family just kept breaking…it reminded him of the vase they broke the winter before. And that one really was accident, though Erestor and Ada wouldn't believe them.

It had really been a shame. Dan had liked that vase a lot, he always used to stop and glance at it. He remembered his brother vainly trying to put the shards back together. All his brother achieved were bloody fingers as the fragments bit and sliced his skin. Glorfindel had found them, helped clean up the mess, and took care of Dan. But when he moved to discard the vase, Dan begged him not to—to let him fix it. Glorfindel shook his head and said that some thing could not be fixed—sometimes you had to let things go.

Elrohir felt his eyes starting to shine. And what made all of this so much worse was that the one person in all of Arda, who'd understand—the one who was right beside him-wouldn't talk about it.

For the first time in Elrohir's life, he felt alone.

* * *

They were mere paces away from their normal training field when a very familiar someone crossed their path.

"Hello Glor" Elladan smiled.

"Off to lessons I see" the blond elf assumed.

Elladan just flashed a grin.

"Well, be sure to come home in time for dinner. Who knows? By then we may just have a guest"

The Balrog Slayer ruffled both boys' hair and strode off purposely to the adult's training field.

Elrohir felt a funny churning sensation in his stomach as he watched the blond elf depart. Their adventure was going to end badly—he could feel it.

The elflings continued on their way walking farther and farther from home—away from the tended landscapes and into the trees.

Nervous butterflies fluttered in Elrohir's stomach, and he had to keep wiping his sweating palms on his tunic.

"Dan" he whined "We are willfully disobeying."

"I know" his twin grinned "Feels fabulous doesn't it?"

Elrohir glanced at him incredulously. _No it most certainly does not_, he wanted to say.

They had twisted through the woods for a while, perching on stumps to eat their snacks, and examining the tree trunks for anything interesting.

"Where are we going?" Elrohir questioned anxiously. Already he could feel himself forgetting the way back home from here. They had never been allowed to stray so far.

"I want to see the river"

Elrohir stopped, mouth gaping in shock, "But Ada says it's dangerous. We're never to go near it without him."

"Ada says lots of things, you cannot expect me to take note of each"

"You remember a lot of what Erestor has to say. You quote him all the time" the younger twin argued.

Elladan's lips twisted before he shrugged, "Fine I remember, but I just….I just don't care." He lifted his chin defiantly. "I want to see the river. I want to do something…that I want to do without any restrictions. We can go where you wish next."

"Even if I want to go home?"

Elladan made a face but agreed, "Even so."

* * *

They were going to be late for dinner. The afternoon was fading away. If they turned back right now and sprinted, they might make it before they were too sorely missed. But one look at Dan threw this possibility from mind.

His brother looked far too triumphant to turn back now and…it had been a while since he'd seen Elladan so enthusiastic—his eyes shining with happiness.. He'd missed his brother's smiles which had been far too few as of late. Oh sure, his lips would stretch when the occasion called, but the sincerity…was often...lacking. You could see it in his eyes.

They could hear the rushing water. They were almost upon it! A few more moments and they-Elladan froze and stuck an arm out to halt his brother.

Elrohir glanced at him uncertainly. His brother placed a finger against his lips signaling silence. It took him a few moments longer, but Elrohir soon heard what caused his brother's distress.

Footsteps. Quite a few and maybe even some horses. The elflings stole quietly over to a large tree and waited.

Both elflings stared wide-eyed as the unfamiliar elves drew closer. These elves were clad in green and brown—a striking contrast from Rivendell's rich reds, greys, and blues.

The one heading the company was tall, broad shouldered—formidable in his armor. His aristocratic features arranged in seeming indifference. His black war horse snorted.

Then quite suddenly the elf lord stiffened and had his people halt. He paused, ears perked listening intently. Then with seemingly divine intuition, his eyes fell on their tree.

"Show yourselves" an authoritative voice commanded. "Now!"

Elladan swallowed nervously as he noticed the archers fix their bows.

"You stay right here" he whispered to his brother.

Elrohir, terrified, clutched his brother's sleeve desperately, "_Dan. Nooo_"

Elladan shook his brother off and with a composure that even Gil-Galad would envy, calmly walked out from behind the tree and faced the arrow points.

* * *

For a moment, there was complete silence as Thranduil inspected the figure. A child? And then his fatherly instincts ignited and he blanched.

"For Valar's sake lower your weapons" he demanded, and his soldiers readily complied.

Elladan let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Child" the elf lord called. "Child what in Arda do you think you're doing strolling about alone?"

Elladan scowled, "I may stroll wherever I wish sir. This land is my family's and I am not alone."

Elrohir took that as his cue and quickly scrambled from behind the tree to stand with his brother.

It took a lot of willpower for Elrohir not to tremble before this obviously powerful elf.

Meanwhile Elladan found the elf less interesting than who sat directly before him. An elfling! Just a few years younger than them and very enthusiastic. The young blonde elfling waved excitedly before tilting his head all the way back to gaze at the older elf holding him. They were not yet close enough to hear him yet, but from the way the child was gesturing to the ground it was clear he wanted to meet Elladan and Elrohir on foot.

The noble elf shook his head, frowning, and kept a firm arm around the child—just in case the little one decided to act rashly.

Thranduil gazed at the two children in wonderment. Noting their identical features. Twins. Now that was a rarity among their race. He frowned. There was a certain familiarity about them and about the stubborn set of the first one's jaw. And then he laughed as he made the connection.

"Children of Elrond" Thranduil greeted. "I must say I am astonished to greet you so soon."

"To whom do we have the pleasure?" Elladan called back.

Thranduil led his horse closer and when they were mere meters away, he answered "King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

Thranduil noted with some satisfaction that both elflings' eyes widened considerably.

Still that first child was the first to recover and stubbornly crossed his arms, "Well then, welcome to Rivendell milord"

That one certainly had some pluck.

"Does Elrond make a habit of letting you roam about?" Thranduil remarked pointedly. He knew that peredhel was arrogant, believing that a shadow as great as the one in Mirkwood would never creep through Rivendell—but really to risk your own children. He and Elrond were going to exchange words.

"We're pleased to make your acquaintance your lordship…and-aand…no we're not." Elrohir offered faintly.

"So. Your Adar does not know your whereabouts?"

From the guilty glance the children shared, Thranduil interpreted that as a clear negative.

Still, he felt a little relief settle his spirit. So Elrond wasn't a complete fool, he was just negligent—or…he glanced down at the little one before him—or perhaps he too had rambunctious elflings.

"So then, I take it that your adar will not be impressed to know of my escorts to his estate?"

Elladan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another—a complete lack of manners. He released a breath of exasperation before locking eyes with the King of Mirkwood.

"If I let slip where our finest wine is, would you be inclined to be merciful and spare us an impending doom?"

While it was common knowledge that Thranduil had a deep love for drink, no one ever dared speak of it in his presence. The Mirkwood company watched with bated breath to see how their liege would take such an offending statement.

For a moment King Thranduil merely blinked, taking in this absurdly rude comment. And then quite suddenly threw his head back and roared with laughter, his elfling giggling appreciatively.

"Elladan?" the elf lord questioned between snickers.

The elfling nodded.

Thranduil smiled. He'd heard of the impudent elder son of Rivendell, "Manipulating at such a young age. You certainly are gaining a swift grasp on the dynamics of Bureaucracy."

Elladan smiled back, now feeling confident enough to meet this lord. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Elladan, this is my brother Elrohir—we are the sons of Lord Elrond—the young lords of Imladris."

* * *

This day wasn't going at all how he planned. Elrond massaged the bridge of his nose. Arwen was being fussy, his wife was overly sensitive, and his twins uncharacteristically cold.

He still couldn't believe their behavior this morning. Sure they weren't children to cross, but they were never purposely malicious. He was going to have to take them aside later tonight for a little talk. He needed to get to the bottom of all of this. He'd been so busy as of late he must have missed the warning signs to their dwindling civility.

His lack of attention was to be condemned, but really…he always thought of his twins as knowing better.

At least he'd have time, every report was reviewed and ready for Thranduil's arrival. So he wouldn't be slaving away tonight.

His eye snagged on the letter he'd neglected the previous evening. It was from Master Cyan. He sighed as he opened it—now to learn what catastrophe his sons had created—he mentally prepared himself—there was no telling what it could be.

His eyes widened.

A twisted ankle. And lessons wouldn't resume for another week or until he found a temporary replacement.

But the twins? They'd gone off to training. They'd…where did they go?

He immediately stood, letter clenched in his hand and stormed from his office—caught between a maelstrom of righteous anger and worry.

* * *

Glorfindel rolled his shoulder, the ligaments popping slightly. He reached for another arrow but before he could string it, he heard someone hail him.

He turned and grinned waving at the Senior Captain of the Guard, "Terran good to see, I'm brushing up on my archery. I hear the Mirkwood elves are pretty handy with their bows"

"I'd hope so; they have enough perils to sharpen their skills on"

Captain Terran shifted uncomfortably.

Glorfindel didn't know him to be an elf who hesitated, immediately inquired "What's wrong mellon?"

"The twins _**are**_ alright? They were rather…upset last night. And I was just hoping milord Elrond mollified their distress."

"Wha-what?"

"The young masters were so troubled. I couldn't get either of them to talk much. Not even Elladan. I swear I could have offered my sword to own and he'd have turned me down."

Seeing Glorfindel's baffled expression, reaffirmed the captain's fears—and again he shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps Cyan's letter had been lost. Still, why hadn't the twins shared their news?

"I see I should start from the beginning."

"If you please" Glorfindel entreated faintly.

* * *

Where were they? He'd checked everywhere: the novice training fields, the library, their room, the kitchen, all of the gardens, everywhere.

His eyes lighted on the trees bordering his realm. His heartbeat quickened painfully. No, his boys wouldn't dare. They knew better than to travel the woods without him. But then, a voice whispered in the back of his mind, how he also thought they knew better than to withhold information from him.

He was about to check the adult training field, hoping the children had slipped by the guards. He'd been reassured earlier that no elflings had approached them since today was a closed training day, but still…Elladan could be resourceful.

He was just a few meters away when Glorfindel burst out, startling the guards with the ferocity of his movements.

He swiftly spotted Elrond and stalked towards him.

"You would not believe what I've discovered" Glorfindel stated heatedly.

"Oh I think I can" Elrond gritted holding out the wrung parchment.

Glorfindel snatched it, scanning its contents, and reaffirming what he already knew to be true.

"They lied" Glorfindel declared angrily as he gave the letter back. "Yesterday, they discovered what we found out now. Terran says they came to the adult training field when their master didn't appear."

"What?"

"Apparently they were out there waiting for some time before they sought out adults."

Elrond shook his head; his children should have sought assistance the instant they even suspected something was off.

"Terran took them under wing and returned them last night. I didn't think anything of it and-"

"They didn't care to mention it" Elrond finished quietly. "So they could take advantage of our ignorance."

Glorfindel nodded vehemently. His friend expressing what he himself felt: betrayed, disappointed, hurt.

The children had tricked them. On purpose. This wasn't a prank or some innocent diversion.

His fingers curled around the parchment, he gritted his teeth against the pain, but Valar it was a bitter ugly feeling welling in him.

They'd deceived him—their own adar; tricked someone who loved them more than anything. Eyes and heart ablaze he renewed his search for his elflings; it seems he'd been far too lenient with them if they thought such actions were permissible. Well they were sorely mistaken.

TBC

Do Read and Review Please! -


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The LOTR universe is property of J.R.R. Tolkien

AN: *sheepish grin* Allo, I know it's been an eternity since I last update. *hangs head in shame* I got abused by major Writer's Blockzilla. It had fangs and everything. And then my comp crashed and ruined what little I HAD worked on. Sooo, what I'm trying to say is sorry for the long wait.

Know also that I promote Good Thranduil. You know, the nice good-father, good-ruler—not that awful alcoholic/abusive/raging tyrant that a lot of people write. *shakes head* There's barely any of Thran in this chap, but he will be a character to remember in this fic. Oh, don't be too angry with Elrond--he's just ignorant right now. I know a lot of you were distinctly displeased with him and you're only going to be more so after this chapter. Though don't worry. Elladan will EARN it!

Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I promise though (if it's any consolation) that I fully intend to complete this fic. So no matter how comatose my updating (or rather lack thereof) seems to be, never lose hope!

Now as I've babbled far too much:

Onwards to Elfling Angst! Yay! ^_^ Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Elladan grinned, as he walked along. Who knew King Thranduil was so likeable? Considering the stories he'd heard, he'd envisioned some sort of Elf-Goblin who ate small children.

He craned his head eager to ask the Elf Lord a question when he bumped straight into his brother.

"Ow. Ro" he rubbed his nose, smarting from where it collided with his twin's skull.

"…so much trouble" his brother whispered faintly.

"Come again?"

"Sooo much trouble"

Elladan glanced where Elrohir was looking and paled considerably.

His younger brother was frozen with dread, chanting endlessly "oh no no no no oh no no no."

Elladan fiddled with the sleeves of his tunic and sighed.

"Don't worry Ro, I'll handle this. You won't get into any trouble."

Elrohir turned to him incredulous.

Arms akimbo and face set to express blatant indifference, Elladan waited for their father to approach them.

* * *

Thranduil grinned and gave an amiable wave to the approaching Lord of Rivendell.

"My Greetings to you Lord Elrond on this fine day."

"Mine too" the child before him insisted suddenly "Ada, Ada mine too."

The Woodland King smiled affectionately at the elfling before declaring, "As well as my son's."

The elfling grinned and sat straighter, his small chest puffed out with pride.

"I have already had the pleasure of meeting your sons," The Elf King added, sweeping an arm in their direction unnecessarily. Elrond's eyes had been focused on them almost unwaveringly since his arrival.

"So I see. I hope they behaved in an acceptable manner" Elrond stated as he tore his gaze from his sons to look at the King.

Thranduil chuckled, sharing a grin with his head guard, "Acceptable enough for their age."

Elrond inwardly cursed. It'd be just like the Elf King to taunt him with the impropriety of it all. His children running like wild little sprites throughout the woods.

And who knows how they had greeted Thranduil. Oh well, perhaps later he could send Glorfindel amongst the Mirkwood warriors. His friend was quite amiable and he was certain to receive the truth. And afterwards he could see about how to make amends.

* * *

Elladan sighed and looked away as the adults conversed. They inquired briefly about realms and family and other boring things. He frowned, it was the one thing he hoped wouldn't happen to him when he grew up. He shuddered, becoming boring...Like Ada sometimes was and Erestor ALWAYS was. His head perked as he noticed a slight path through a copse of trees. He could see the edge of the training courtyard.

Maybe, just maybe, they could slip away? I mean there was no escaping the storm. Ada had the look—the one that promised punishment. But maybe they could delay retribution just for an hour or two.

Subtly, he began nudging Elrohir's foot with the toe of his boot.

His twin glanced at him wearily. Elladan motioned with his eyes to the gap.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow, looking so eerily like their father that Elladan nearly blanched.

But eventually Elrohir sighed in weary resignation for the escape attempt.

However they'd moved no more than a hand span before two heavy hands clamped down on their shoulders.

Now Elladan gulped, because few things in Arda are scarier than an irate Glorfindel.

Elladan attempted a smile, but the deep frown that met him, caused it to slide right off.

Meanwhile, Elrohir had begun trembling. _He knew it! He knew this would end badly! It was all Dan's fault! He warned him!_

Glorfindel immediately felt bad and lifted his hand off Elrohir's shoulder and rested it on his head. He didn't want to terrify the child, the heavens knew he was just the accomplice.

He kept a firm grip on Elladan though, after all that elfling was the slippery one. The usual master-mind behind rule-breaking and more than likely the one responsible for this.

Glorfindel could only imagine his friend's humiliation if the two imps escaped right then. Maybe in a lighter-hearted situation with a different guest it would be entertaining to let the elfings loose.

But right now, he was far from amused.

* * *

After leading the company to the stables, and leaving the Woodland King in the capable presence of the well-mannered Erestor.

Ignoring the clear amusement in Thranduil's face as he bid the children good day, Elrond turned to the matter at hand.

The current behavior of his sons was unacceptable. They had to be dealt with. Immediately.

Glorfindel shook his head, almost reluctant to leave his young charges to their father. His friend, had the look--one that promised a lecture and discipline. Still, these little ones had earned it and there was no way he could play mediator and soften the blow.

With his twin terrors in his possession, Elrond briskly steered them away. Somewhere private. Somewhere out of the way. Somewhere Thranduil or his subjects couldn't possibly hear.

Elladan scowled. He hated his father's office. And he hated how it made Elrohir's trembling worse. His younger brother feared punishment. And he feared the infirmary wing, though he always argued that he just disliked it. Elrohir had never spent as much time here, so he wasn't use to it's peculiarities. The sights, the smells, the certainty that both life and death traveled these halls. He wondered idly from which of these subjects did his brother's fear originate.

And he wondered with contempt (not for the first time) why his father didn't notice his younger son's discomfort. But it was important not to mention this right now. If he wanted to take the full blame for this outing, than any mention of Elrohir, was to be avoided.

Elrond ran a hand over his face, "What were you thinking? What in Arda were you thinking? Traipsing through the woods! You know very well that elflings are not permitted there no matter what their station is. It's dangerous, it's foolhardy. It's" he took a deep breath "You know better. I taught you better than this."

Elrohir nodded morosely, while Elladan stood straight and unabashed--defiant to the end.

"Yes" Elladan replied flippantly "We wandered through the woods. I wanted to see the trees and Elrohir came to make sure I didn't get lost."

If Elrohir hadn't been so scared and upset, he'd have scoffed at that. He'd been lost since he'd stepped foot in there. Only Dan had known where they were going.

"_I_ broke one of your biggest rules. What is my punishment?"

For a moment, Elrond stared, shocked by the blatant rudeness. That child had to be goading him and yet...considering all the stress of his schedule, the panick their absence caused him, and the sheer terror he'd felt knowing they were in the woods...it was more than a little difficult restraining fury. Normally, he could ignore his eldest's often acidic temperament, but today wasn't one of those days.

"You both will write me a seven page essay EACH on the dangers of the forest."

Elladan nodded and started to turn to leave.

"I am not through Elladan, you will stand still and silent as I continue your offenses. You-BOTH of you-have been terribly ill-behaved to your naneth and myself. So you will each write us an apology as well. Glorfindel too will need an apology-"

"Glorfindel?" the elder twin questioned. "Why Glorfindel?"

"Because you lied to him ion. And by shirking your responsibilities-"

"But we didn't-"

"-to me and others who care for you, you have insulted us deeply. "

Both elflings glanced at each other in surprise. They hadn't "shirked" anything. Their room was clean, the essays Erestor assigned them two days ago were finished, and they'd returned their books to the library.

Elrond sighed at their baffled look.

"Ada" Elrohir murmured helplessly "Ada, we did all our chores..."

"Your responsibilities entail more than just chores"

At this, Elladan looked genuinely perplexed. He had more responsibilities than class assignments and abiding restrictions?

"You took advantage of my trust" he clarified tightly. "You lied to me ion nyn, about your training"

At this both elflings started.

"I did not say we were going to lessons. You-"

"Elladan, stop interrupting me. I have had enough of this disobedience, especially out of you. You-"

Eyeing the letter in his father hand, Elladan replied tartly "You didn't read your mail. That is one of YOUR responsibilities, is it not?"

Elrohir elbowed his twin, desperate for him to silence himself.

In that moment Elrond made up his mind.

"Elrohir come with me"

Elladan groaned, perhaps he'd gone too far; this always happened when he acted a little too snide.

Alone beneath their father's stern gaze Elrohir would crack and sing like a bird. Like always.

Elladan scuffed a toe along the stone floor as they left. He'd be lucky if his brother didn't blurt everything they'd worried over for the last few weeks. Elrohir could never keep a secret. Not the way he could. His twin couldn't keep anything to himself; from how well he did or didn't do on an exam, to what he really felt about anything that troubled him.

And then there was the fact that if anything WAS bothering Elrohir, he was sure to cry.

No, Elladan narrowed his eyes, hardly anyone could keep a secret like he could. If he didn't feel like telling anyone how he felt or what he was thinking, then he didn't. As simple as that.

* * *

Now alone, Elrohir trembled harder in obvious anxiety. He hated being in trouble. He hated hiding behind Elladan. And he hated being dragged out from behind his brother's shield of arrogance and scorn.

It always made him feel so weak. Elladan could weather anything. He'd often thought that even if his brother couldn't defeat a Balrog like Glorfindel did, he'd certainly come close.

Not like him...he'd probably be hiding under a rock somewhere. Elladan was going to be a glorious warrior someday, he was sure of it.

Whenever they got in trouble, Dan always took the brunt of it. Sure most of the time, it was sort of Elladan's fault to start with. But he'd made plenty of mistakes, that Elladan took the fall for. Like the time, he'd forgotten to read an excerpt for their history lesson and he was so upset over it because they were supposed to have a short test about it. And Elladan, being as fearless as always, caused so much mayhem that day, that all plans of a test fled their tutor's mind.

Yes, Elladan was bold and brave and noble. The best of older brothers and he...he was so pathetic. Elladan's shadow was probably braver than him.

Elrohir bowed his head as tears filled his eyes.

And it was to this sorry picture that Lord Elrond sighed. His ire with this one was swiftly fading to sympathy.

Elladan was the leader between them, and Elrohir would follow his brother's to the ends of the earth. No matter how much he may disagree with his twin's ideas.

"Elrohir,"

The child gulped at the sharp tone.

"Ion" Elrond started again more softly "you must learn to assert yourself. You cannot allow yourself to be bullied into your brother's schemes. This incident as well as several before it have led me to decide that the two of you require some time apart. To grow as individuals. As of tomorrow, you'll be in different training classes"

The elfling's eyes widened in shock. _Separated! Them!_

"I want you to write me an essay about on the reason why it is important to make ourselves heard rather than blindly following. Please use several historical figures as evidence."

Elrohir bit his lip and nodded numbly as a few tears rolled down his face. Elrond knelt and pulled the miserable child into a hug, holding the precious little body as it slumped against him sniffling.

* * *

Elrond re-entered his office alone. A fact that was not missed by Elladan, nor the tear stains on his collar.

He crossed his arms tightly. He would not break, not even under Ada's mightiest, sternest glare. The elder elf leaned against his desk and regarded his son closely.

"Why?"

"I was bored."

"And you think that justifies your actions?"

For a moment, the boy was silent. He was sure Elrohir had gotten off easier. So long as he made a brat of himself, he could always make sure his brother got off easier.

There was no need to continue with this nasty attitude...and yet...he'd had a rage brewing in him for a while now. And something had to give.

"No," Elladan stated without a hint of regret "I did what I wanted to. I wandered through the woods, knowing it was wrong. I already admitted to that. You cannot punish me twice for the same crime. You would be a tyrant."

"But I can punish you for such insolence"

Elladan pursed his lips sullenly.

"You clearly have too much energy" Elrond stated flatly and turned to the window.

"Your punishment" he paused watching several ellons in the distance lugging crates. "shall be moving crates into the warehouse. Let us put your passionate fury into a more constructive activity than mischief-making. I'll inform Tellind that you'll be joining his workforce for a while."

Elladan shrugged, "Very well. May I leave now?" The child ached to be out of here. He longed to release all the pent-up awful feelings that kept weighing him down. And he'd learned a long time ago that the best listener he had was his pillow. Elrohir would go crying to Nana, as he usually did, which meant that their room would be empty. The perfect time to set free this storm within him.

Elrond sighed, "One last thing. Tomorrow you'll be going to the second afternoon training lesson."

"But Elrohir-"

"Elrohir won't be coming with you"

Elrond watched as the pieces clicked in his son's mind. Elladan was far quicker than anyone gave him credit.

"I see."

"I'm sorry ion," and he was. He genuinely didn't want to seperate them. He knew that Elrohir would be alright. But his eldest...no, this would be very hard for him. "I believe this is for the best. It'll be good for both of you. Perhaps, you'll make some new friends."

He came to kneel before his first-born. The child remained stoic, his face hard and his jaw clenched.

"Elladan?" he murmured softly as he reached for the child. But his son viciously batted his arms away and turned--eager to flee.

Elladan swung the door open and slammed it shut with such ferocity that the shelves of the office shook.

Lord Elrond sighed, as he let his arms fall.

Now that came as no surprise, Elladan was not one for affection when he was angry; though the venom in that glare did rattle him.

He shook his head tiredly, the next few weeks were going to be very trying. He glanced at two bottles that had been overturned on the shelves, and were steadily pouring their liquids onto the floor. Yes, very trying indeed.

TBC

Read and Review Please! ^-^

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's Magical Realm of Lord of the Rings. I merely frolic through it with drabbles from my imagination.

Author's Note: I wish I had a good enough excuse/reason why I have not been updating more regularly. Especially as my profile lies with happy promises of such. EEEeeeyep...Sorry bout that, Writer's Block for this story keeps jumping from behind corners and attacking me with a mallet. But enough of my day to day perils:

Here's the long awaited update, sorry that it's a bit short. I plan for the next to be longer. Hope you enjoy.^-^

Chapter 6

* * *

Elrohir fidgeted—something he very seldom did. His fingers twisted in the grass—pulling the blades from the earth in an agitated manner.

Ada and Nana were angry…vividly angry about their exploits yesterday. He and his brother were thoroughly scolded on the impropriety of their meeting with King Thranduil. How badly it reflected on their realm. What poor choices they had made and what consequences it could have.

Not to mention how dangerous it was: wandering the woods without an adult.

There was no telling what manner of beast that could have met up with them. Though, Elrohir supposed, Elladan would've been delighted to spot a warg.

He knew Dan was dying to pester the Mirkwood Company for tales of giant spiders.

Elrohir shivered—he often worried over his brother's interests.

He'd already finished writing his apologies this morning. He'd learned from past experiences, that the sooner he made amends, the sooner Ada and Nana would relent.

He'd urged Elladan to do the same. But his twin remained mulish and petulant; saying that he could not write what he did not feel. And so he assured him that when remorse set in, he'd begin.

In other words, when Mount Doom froze over, Ada and Nana would receive their letters.

Elrohir pulled up more blades of grass.

He thought about apologizing to the woodland king. But he hadn't seen the Mirkwood Company since yesterday afternoon.

Apparently, it was quite a distance spanning between their homeland and his, and they were recuperating.

And he wasn't quite brave enough to knock on the Elven King's door—which apparently Elladan had earlier that morning.

He concisely stated his apology for their unorthodox meeting and hoped the Mirkwood Company would enjoy their stay in spite of it.

Elrohir sighed; it's hard to say who was the most mortified: Adar, Erestor, or Naneth.

But rather than being even more offended by the improper situation, the elvenking seemed delighted by his twin's straightforward attitude. Apparently, boldness was an admired trait in warrior kingdoms.

King Thranduil graciously accepted the apology and assured his brother that all was well between them.

Elladan had nodded, offered a slightly awkward formal bow and skipped off—without waiting for an official dismissal.

And from what the Rivendell guard of that hallway, he'd done it all in his night clothes.

Thankfully, the Mirkwood King had been seen chuckling good-naturedly as he shut the door.

Well, at least it meant no further punishment for his brother.

Elrohir sighed, lifting his eyes back to his replacement trainer.

Master Keirnyn was a much younger elf than Master Cyan. His green eyes bright and skin unmarred with worry lines.

Though clearly born of Rivendell descent, Elrohir couldn't place him. Odd because Elrohir prided himself in knowing the staff well. It made apologizing for his brother easier.

Thus far, today had gone exceedingly well: He had not been scolded for chattering. All exercises had proceeded without incident. There had been no intended or unintended insults to his fellow elflings. No longer distracted by his brother's antics, he felt like he could fully devote his attention to the lesson.

And for the first time in what felt like ages, he'd been invited to play afterwards.

Though it made his insides squirm with guilt, he realized…he was glad to be free of his brother.

* * *

Elladan sighed.

The first training session since…nearly ever…where he was alone…

Four summers ago Ro had twisted his ankle, it had been like this:

No one to talk to, or make silly faces at.

No one to crack jokes with, or nudge with your foot to swivel their attention toward an age-mate who had fallen asleep.

No one to watch you lower grass blades into the mouth of your sleeping age-mate, or laugh when said age-mate awoke spluttering.

No reason to be shushed, scolded, or punished.

In short: Torture…the slow, excruciating, boring kind; the sort where you're tempted to gouge out your eyes with a dull stick to give yourself something to do.

The new instructor seemed nice enough. He'd stared at him long and hard throughout the duration of the class—and nothing struck him. Though it was quite funny when Keirnyn caught him doing so and purposely crossed his eyes at him.

He assumed this was what Adar wanted for him. He certainly felt punished, but whether he felt properly chastised was unclear.

Yes his disobedience was severe, yet…he didn't feel quite as bad as he should—which made his stomach knot. He'd acted terribly to his parents, especially his adar…he knew that. And yet…nothing…no hint of remorse squeezed his heart.

He supposed that was understandable, lately that organ had felt so horribly wrung with sorrow and dread—it was unlikely to feel another emotion for a while. Akin to the effects nightmares leave—lingering fear and shadow in the cracks of one's soul.

He passed a hand over his scabbard, fingers tracing the etching there.

Dinner would come much later that night. Ada would be busy giving a tour of the estate to Lord Thranduil and his son. Than they'd discuss business and from Dan's previous observations that part always tended to last three times as long as the tour.

Adults…here they always wanted straightforward answers from elflings, and yet with their own affairs: they distance themselves from the issues like oil and water.

Meanwhile Nana would be making more preparations for Daeradar and Daernaneth's arrival. Probably fretting over what color of tablecloth they would like best. And if their room's curtains should be open or closed when they arrived. Elladan shook his head, Nanas worried over the silliest of things. If warm food, warm beds, and warm clothing was involved what more could be wanted?

If people could find fault in that…well…they were just finicky—so good luck pleasing them.

He sighed gripping the handle of his sword tightly before releasing it—feeling each worn spot and eying the tarnishing metal. It was comforting on some level—the only familiar thing in such constant unfamiliarity.

Well he supposed several faces here should have been familiar; a couple elflings that Elladan had fought with had been transferred to this second afternoon session.

The detail should have worried him, but for the life of him he couldn't remember which ones they were. Once a fight was done, it was done in his book. Why bother agonizing about someone who didn't like you? There were plenty more faceless aggressors to fill the spot.

He cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers, before rotating his wrists. They were about to start practicing, he'd learned to time the pace of these lessons early on: roll call, blah blah blah, historical background on move, blah blah, instructor demonstration, blah, practice, and sparring.

He knew Ro already endured his lesson. He'd made sure to see him off with a wish of good luck.

He wondered if it was awful for him as well…it probably wasn't…Ro (like Erestor and Ada) seemed to have affinity for boring.

Dan tried not to think about how strange it was…that he didn't see him in passing. The later lesson occurred only a half-hour or so after the first. He should've seen him.

What few lessons they'd had solo, Dan always made a habit of passing information: Forewarned is forearmed after all.

While Keirnyn was displaying the correct grip to use when delivering a side-sweep with a sword, he heard it: whispering.

His brother's name, Dan strained his elven hearing to its peak:

_Invited to play afterwards…_

He felt an odd buzzing in his ears.

He watched disinterestedly as his instructor demonstrated the move.

Content that everyone watched closely, Kiernyn had the elflings reflect it back, making minor adjustments here and there.

Dan's body moved automatically, going through the motion with graceful ease. Kiernyn praised him, and the other students glared.

Even with his mind distracted, his instincts were always sharp. That's what made it so hard for bullies to catch him unawares.

They moved onto some hand-to-hand combat techniques, going over some moves they'd learned the week prior.

A dull ache pounded in his already lacerated heart.

Hadn't even told him…

Perhaps to spare his feelings?

Ridiculous, because Dan would've been happy for him anyways…was always happy for him in all of his triumphs; even if they were…without him…as they usually were.

More likely it was to escape from him…

And even that he could understand. He was often obnoxious and fairly intolerable at his best.

And if Ro needed room, he'd allow it.

But don't lie to him. Don't sneak behind his back. Don't feign benevolence. Because if Ro DID…it was something he wasn't sure he could forgive…

Kiernyn had them square off. For the first time in a long time, Elladan partnered with someone else.

It felt fresh and new and somewhat thrilling, even if said partner was glaring rather hatefully at him.

Was he one of the elflings that was transferred? What was worse was that he couldn't quite remember what thing he might've said or done to deserve it.

Darn…didn't recognize the face at all. Elladan tried scrutinizing more closely: dark hair, pale skin, bluish eyes…well that covered the majority of Rivendell's inhabitants.

Oh well…Dan's offense would probably come out sooner or later…and then he could decide whether to apologize for it.

He knew his stubborn nature irritated Ro to no end.

Elrohir probably enjoyed his absence—reaping the benefits of being his serendipity self. Out playing with other elflings, being offered sweet treats from their nanas.

Everyone loved Ro…Especially Dan…they were twins…two halves of the same spirit.

There should never be secrets…lies between the two of them…

A whisper in his soul—one word so terrible and damning that he never spoke it aloud for fear of giving it power—floated upwards.

So awful that once it left his lips their world would end.

Their bond would splinter, divide…and remain so. No longer twins, merely brothers who shared the same face and blood.

And though it made him shiver in fear, it held a certain seductive appeal.

Alone …separate…individual…something definitive, no longer carelessly labeled as the inferior double of a set.

The dark feeling continued spitting venom, eating like acid through his veins and into his core.

He stood, absorbing it, wondering idly what WOULD happen if he suddenly acted on this compulsion…this sudden vicious wish.

Why not?

He had plenty enough reason to:

The first time Ro had snitched on him—relaying that half of his essay were direct quotes from their lesson book.

The first time they'd argued about pranks: Ro arguing that they were more trouble than their worth and that it made Ada unhappy with them. Respectable young lords should act more obedient.

The first perfidy: where Ro had gone behind his back and given his stash of fireworks to their parents.

The first long-suffering sigh: signaling that Ro didn't really WANT to be at his side during a dinner-party—kept looking longingly over at a table of elflings—ones who would never want Dan among them.

And then there were _**his **_firsts:

The first time fear froze his heart: learning that Adar had a twin…and that Elros was long-since dead. Apparently, elven twinhood wasn't as eternal as it should've been.

First time he lied through a smile, assuring that 'No, he was alright,' it was perfectly fine that no one remembered his swordsmanship competition amongst his agemates. The one he'd talked about for weeks, the one he'd painstakingly prepared for in the hopes of winning.

Naturally, it'd slip their minds. After all, newborn Arwen was a fulltime responsibility and Ro had suffered some food poisoning from the visiting humans' food offering.

When asked how he did, he continued smiling 'No matter at all, his placement was of no mention.' They'd blandly petted his head and murmured about next times.

He kept the first-place ribbon safely tucked in his desk drawer. The same thing he'd do with the next one, and the one after.

First time his fist crushed through cartilage. Sickening and exhilarating: the surge of fear and rage mixing with an indescribable sense of victory. Feeling it flowing through his body was…enticing. Standing over his opponent's beaten form, letting his shadow wash over the other elfling. He knew in that moment, a taste of what the villains of their history lessons had…Power…

Oh it had its price, he was mucking stables for weeks afterward, nonetheless…it was worth it…

First time he realized that invincibility was a dream for the weak…and that he desired it so badly it made him feel ashamed.

Because he needed it…clearly he needed that sort of power, because no one else in this world could be depended on.

And now the whisper repeated itself, harsher and colder and truer than ever before:

_**Betrayer**_

He buried it down and peppered his next hit with more vigor.

The elfling across from him let out a sharp gasp of pain, as Dan's sword met the side of his ribs.

Cold victory swept through Elladan's veins—sweet, and poisonous, glorious and addicting as ever.

One step closer to invincibility.

* * *

Read And Review Please! ^-^

More turbulent emotions and conflicting concerns. Yay!

Thranduil and Legolas are in the next chapter Woohoo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own LOTR, that's Tolkien's masterpiece.

AN: I apologize to those who may find my depiction of Celebrian less than flattering. I thought it would be interesting to show her in a different light.

Sorry No Twins in this Chapter, but there is plenty of Legolas and Thranduil! Who've been virtually ignored for quite some time and have waited patiently on the sidelines!

* * *

Chapter 7

Legolas examined their room carefully. Rich reds, whites, and ambers decorated their chamber.

The architecture was beautiful, but the carved leaves detailing the furniture…he wrinkled his nose…Clearly Rivendell elves didn't know their trees too well.

Attaching broadleaves to deciduous branches...

He could practically hear his father chuckle, '_Well what would you expect from Valley-dwellers—they're swimmers not tree climbers like you, Las.'_

His father had tried over and over to explain that not all elves cherished trees the way their people did.

But it made no sense…how could anyone NOT appreciate the beauty of a tree. They were so grand and majestic.

A river was just water that flowed in a line. And if it rained too much it flooded—like when you tried to write with a quill that had too much ink—the letters just bled it out ruining the surrounding area.

He wrinkled his nose again.

Still, maybe the young lords would show him interesting things.

Despite only seeing them for a brief moment, Elrond's sons fascinated him. They truly were identical. Quite extraordinary. They reminded him of Father's twin knives.

The idea amused him. Elladan would definitely be the leading dagger. His proud stance—bold, fearless, in control.

Elrohir, despite sharing the same face, was not so. He had kind eyes, but that was all Legolas could really say for him. Definitely the supporting dagger, the extra…

Elrohir…

He wasn't the sort of elf, the Mirkwood Prince would take with him when he went out to battle orcs.

The fact that it would be long centuries before he was old enough to do so barely fazed him. The young prince knew he'd be a fearsome warrior worthy of his kingdom. He'd accept nothing less from himself.

The difficulty would be proving that to the young lords. All he had right now was potential; he'd yet to earn any notches in his belt.

Especially small and lithe for his age, he hardly painted an intimidating picture. While he'd inherited his father's coloring, his features were much softer.

It resulted in him looking even younger than his age. A spot of true anxiety.

Oh Valar! He hoped desperately that they wouldn't be too proud to entertain him. Ada seemed to think there was no gap between them at all. But Legolas knew better.

About two decades older than him, the twins would be well within their right to ignore him on a personal level. They had to, of course, recognize him professionally and officially as royalty—but that sort of dynamic was too stuffy for his liking. It'd be much more satisfying to be friends.

Oh! He hoped they didn't find him infantile. Mithrandir had shared so many stories of them, he felt as though he knew them already.

Yesterday…Legolas flushed thinking of his actions…he must've looked so foolish. But he'd been riding for several weeks with Mithrandir's stories floating through his head. Adventures! Elladan and Elrohir had tons of adventures! And he dearly wanted to have one with them! Theirs seemed much more exciting than his.

And then he saw them! And how strange their accents were! How brilliantly funny Elladan was. He was exactly as Mithrandir described him.

He'd wanted to race over and declare the three of them friends on the spot. He supposed it was just as well that Ada held him in place.

If he'd done as he wanted, they'd undoubtedly think him insane.

Well he'd give a proper, more befitting introduction tonight at dinner. _**That**_ would impress them.

Yes! Yes, that was the plan! And then he could tell them of Mirkwood's wonders!

He'd heard one of their guards speaking to a blonde-haired elf, who didn't fit in at all amongst all the dark-haired inhabitants. He'd said something about the Mirkwood elves needing to prepare themselves. They'd be pestered for tales of giant spiders—Elladan was quite intrigued.

Well that delighted Legolas, he HAD seen a giant spider once. Unfortunately, Ada kept him far from the action while the guards dispatched it. But at he would at least be able to confirm their existence, hopefully that would be enough to impress the older elfling.

"Las? What are you smiling about, ion nin?"

"The twins, Ada,"

"Ah, yes our impromptu meeting party" Thranduil smiled as well.

There was no way he could forget Elladan—firm stance, flashing grey eyes—as though his small frame housed a fierce storm. And the boy knew it—daring anyone to provoke it.

The elder one certainly had pluck, especially considering his heritage.

Thranduil, though fond of his cousin, always found Celebrian painfully demure. No sense of challenge lighted her eyes, no need for championship—submissive, quiet, willowy—a traditional elleth bound for ordinary happenstances. The momentous events of her life followed as such: her own birth, marriage, and the births of her children. Not much for lyrists to lament.

He smirked; not at all like his melleth. Oh the songs that could be sung of her! Too bad she'd banned them from doing so.

He chuckled—remembering a recent banquet—where one cocky singer portrayed their courting a bit too suggestively. Thranduil may have bequeathed his son his talent for the bow, but he knew where Las inherited his right hook.

What a night! Maybe when they returned to Mirkwood, he'd check up on that ellon—make sure his jaw had healed.

_**She**_ could appreciate the fire in Elladan's spirit—nurture and handle it as it ought to be.

It was abundantly clear that Lord Elrond was deeply displeased with the boy—more so than the other.

Rather pacifistic and bureaucratic, he _**would**_ frown on the child's straightforward nature.

And though it wasn't really his business at all how the Peredhel dealt and disciplined his brood, he felt himself bristle at the undoubtedly unequal punishment that would follow—Elladan definitely took the harder fall out of the two.

He'd bet his finest wine on it. The thought genuinely angered him.

Amazing…a spur-of-the-moment clash in the woods and an unorthodox apology this morning, won his favor.

The reason for his approval wasn't hard to guess as he glanced down at the precious child before him.

Piercing blue eyes watched him intently.

It was with no small amount of pride that he could confidently declare the Valar had blessed him with an exceedingly handsome, intelligent, talented child.

He smiled, reaching a hand out to pet the little one's hair—his heart warmed greatly by his presence.

Legolas bore strong resemblance to him with clear pale skin, light hair, and that strong (his wife would say stubborn) jaw.

Las was a force (albeit a small one) to be reckoned with.

He thought of Elladan again.

Similar spirits. Bold. Confident. Strong-willed.

Perhaps, some parents viewed those traits negatively and…perhaps with a wavering hand of guidance they could mesh into seeds of rebellion.

And if that ensued, who was really to blame? Not the child, but the parent who reared him.

Fierce souls needed remodels they could admire, respect, and relate with.

True, he often needed to curb Legolas' brash enthusiasm and the misadventures that ensued from it.

But the thought of smothering that spark…

Thranduil frowned.

Frank, honest, accurate descriptions of situations made for a useful warrior who could communicate aptly—relaying information concisely.

Surely Elrond knew that…

Unless Elrond was purposely trying to raise yet more diplomats who enjoyed drowning their speeches with flowery metaphors overwrought with ideals that only lived on paper…which was all and well in peace times…but good luck negotiating with orcs.

The sudden thought of Elrond attempting to hold council in Dol Guldor amused him greatly.

"Ada?"

His attention snapped back to his son.

"Do you suppose they'll like me?" he inquired, eyes hopeful.

"All who meet you, love you my little sparrow."

"Ada that is not so and you know it" the child disputed, hands on his hips.

"It is not?" he asked, lips quirking.

"Indeed" the child stated matter of fact "Cousin Vinwo is ALWAYS dreadfully displeased with me."

"Perhaps it has something to do with your archery?"

Legolas frowned, "Well it is not MY fault that I am a better shot than he is."

"No, but perhaps you shouldn't tell him such."

"But I don't. All I suggest is that he try aiming for the center as I do."

Thranduil grinned "Oh Las…"

"Ada, I do not like it when you smile so. It is as though you are having some private joke at my expense."

At this the woodland king laughed boisterously, kneeling before his young son and pulling him into a hug.

"Oh do not be cross. I laugh for happiness not mockery. You are my light, tithen las. How could my heart be heavy while you are present?"

"Well, I should hope it never feels like an anchor. It would mean you didn't like me much and that would hurt my feelings Ada."

"Well then, it is good that I adore you then" he answered back easily.

"Very good. Because we are both immortal and you shall be saddled with me for quite some time—Forever in fact."

The elvenking's laughter rung again, louder than before.

* * *

Celebrian fidgeted, fingers twisting together fretfully.

It seemed that wherever Thranduil went, Legolas followed.

When she offered to take him to play with other children his age, both had stared at her as though she'd made some ridiculous comment on the weather—like it was raining marbles in place of water.

Perhaps she could have written that off as simple spoiling. In earlier years, the twins had happily tagged alongside their father with little thought to his destination or convenience…ahhh, the difficulties in climbing stairs with two elflings attached to one's legs.

Except that Legolas wasn't loud or rambunctious or in-the-way, speaking to his father in soft tones that even her elven hearing couldn't quite make out.

The seriousness in which Thranduil paid attention to him didn't suggest whimsical stories.

It was odd, seeing Thranduil with a child in tow.

Whenever she envisioned him, she thought of her wedding. Him standing, brooding at the back—Dark, metal armor glinting—the only leather to be found on him was in the straps holding the plates in place and his archery gloves.

A lesson dearly learned.

She's long wondered if that was some cryptic message to her husband.

The armor in place of robes…was it a slight? Some wordless pact that they would ALWAYS battle one another—regardless of station or relation or collateral?

The circlet adorning his head seemed terribly heavy. The metal wrought leaves curling over his brows had shadowed his eyes even more. Pale skin and dark cloak (still in mourning for his father…for his army) made him look especially grim and wraithlike.

Glorfindel, watching his dearest friends from the first row, had followed her gaze.

Wincing as he caught sight of Mirkwood's new king and murmured under his breath, "His heart has no light."

Just as she had then, she shivered—scrutinizing her cousin from the safety of her husband's side.

There was nothing in Thranduil now that reflected the dark, young king she'd glimpsed. In truth, she'd never viewed him as a very happy ellon. Prone to frowning and acerbic replies.

But the elf astride her now was all charm and handsome smiles. Seemed to radiate joy and satisfaction—green eyes shining brightly in his attractive face.

And every time he glanced upon his child, he simply seemed to…come alive; a deep reverberating happiness as clear as a blue sky and bright as the sun.

She reluctantly admitted to herself, that in this state—her cousin was very likeable.

Perhaps…centuries ago…this had been his permanent disposition…perhaps this was what had inspired her father's enduring fondness of him.

She could see his good nature winning over Glorfindel, his ostentatious vocabulary earning Erestor's admiration, and his genuine love for his child, slowly gaining her husband's respect.

Her cousin was deeply affectionate to his young son—often holding, hugging, and smiling at him—letting him sit on his lap or hold his scrolls and ledger.

Very important scrolls, she might add. Ones that concerned the trade routes of Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lake Town.

Didn't Thranduil worry over little smudge marks, creases, or careless abandonment? Would she later find these documents under a table strewn with toys?

And yet…Thranduil never need straighten his child's tunic, reprimand the state of him, or admonish him for speaking too loudly.

Contradiction on contradiction…such an odd relationship…

At moments Legolas seemed quite naïve—clearly missing the adult's humor in several instances, but the way he stared at her numerous times as if SHE were amusing HIM—put her ill at ease.

She'd tried engaging Legolas in conversation—asking him what classes were his favorites, what fairytale he loved best, what dessert he would like in the days to come?

Each time he seemed almost caught off-guard, which was ridiculous—these were normal questions.

She'd relaxed her onslaught after a pointed look from Glorfindel that silently announced: _Stop badgering the child. If he wants to talk to you, he will. _

She released an unhappy sigh, try as she might to accept the child as he was…she couldn't.

Inwardly she squirmed for not asking more about him—she'd had plenty of time to prepare for this and had squandered it!

Besides his birth—upon which she and Elrond sent an (unfortunately belated) gift and her father's letters depicting great happiness for Thranduil's blessings—she knew precious little about the elfling.

Only that Celeborn found the child 'precocious, adorable, and refreshing—with a great hand for archery.'

She knew it was ridiculous, but she felt a bit…slighted by that.

Her adar was usually rather restrained in articulating his affection.

He still acted rather formal to her husband and cordial to Glorfindel—despite her insistence that he may as well have been family.

She supposed it ruffled her a bit: Celeborn loved his young cousin Thranduil long before his marriage, long before her birth, long before many things that comprised the foundation of her entire world.

It lent them an exclusive closeness: one that made Thranduil a curious blend of cousin, brother, son, and friend.

Not even marriage to a wife, who clearly disliked his cousin, discouraged his affection.

Nothing curbed the flurry of letters they wrote to one another. Throughout childhood she'd often found her father writing to a cousin she barely knew of. Even after the familial phantom gained a face, she couldn't say she…adored him.

No…he was far too…harsh, victory-oriented, brash…with a mouth full of sharp words as cutting as his weapons. And he ALWAYS had a weapon with him. Hands that only wounded, and never healed…

She pressed her lips together tightly, trying to hold in the frown that desperately wanted to free itself.

Especially since Legolas was peering at her—an intense stare for so young a child.

It made her dreadfully uncomfortable—almost as though he could sense her baseless dislike for him.

Several moments passed where he studied her unblinkingly.

Good at archery, hmmm? Well with a piercing gaze like that, it was no wonder…

She wished she knew some glorious gem about him. Like he loved swimming! Or that he enjoyed riding! Or that the library was one of his favorite haunts!

Something that would ignite his enthusiasm and make him…make him act more like…like one of her own children. If she could see some sort of similarity, she could loosen that hateful knot of envy.

Her father described her sons accurately…not affectionately. Elladan was warrior-esque—impetuous. Elrohir was scholarly—quiet.

Legolas was '_precocious, adorable, and refreshing—with a great hand for archery._'

She felt herself seethe even while she berated herself for such unkindness. She'd almost succeeded in managing her emotions and then she'd look at him again.

He was a beautiful child. Fair…like herself…like her mother…like Celeborn himself…

Her children…all of them…clearly had their father's coloring. _Could such a small detail warrant such adverse treatment…?_

Erestor was currently boring them with a montage on the portraits lining this hall.

She watched Thranduil playfully cuff his child's ear.

The boy's eyes flitted to his father to Erestor and then back, before making several small gestures with his hands.

His father caught his eye, and signed several things back.

She blinked, she may not have any warrior training but she'd seen the guardsmen relay messages in such a way.

Both smiled tightly, as though they clearly wanted to laugh, but propriety wouldn't allow it.

She didn't know this child at all.

Her only knowledge coming from a letter from her father who swiftly sensed she had no softness for the little one and Mithrandir.

Who boldly stated that Legolas was his adar's saving grace—restoring his faith in the world. And that he had the Valar's blessing.

Well of course he did. ALL elves had that. All creatures on this fair earth had that.

Nothing made him any more precious than one of her own.

"The hour grows late, perhaps we ought to stop for refreshment before continuing on to trade discussion" Elrond offered hospitably.

"Sounds wise enough, doesn't it Ion?"

"Yes Adar" The child replied respectfully.

Celebrian gave a bright smile, trying to shake off lingering resentment, "Well the noon class will have finished by now, perhaps he can take a cookie or tart with them in the courtya-"

Thranduil frowned, abruptly interrupting, "-Cousin, I know you mean well. But you become insulting. Now stop talking down at Ernil Legolas. He is my heir and well-versed in our reason for coming here."

Legolas who'd been carrying his adar's ledger the whole way, scurried forward. Opening it midway, where a red bookmark rested.

He glanced at his father who nodded to him.

Legolas cleared his throat and straightened his posture; head up, shoulders back.

He bowed once, with the book balanced carefully between his small hands.

He then locked eyes with the adults.

"Lords and Lady of Rivendell I come before you as a messenger of Aran Thranduil Oropherion of Eryn Galen. Long have our lands communicated with one another: exchanging goods and pleasantries. However, in light of recent events superficial greetings will not suffice. The tides of time swiftly change our world, and Arda is no longer a safe haven. As yrch increase, our trade suffers."

The child brandished the ledger, resting a finger at the figures there.

"This quarter" his little voice announced simultaneously young yet authoritative. "You will notice a great decrease in available supplies. Orc attacks are greatly hindering our trade with the outside world. Though your valley may not feel the effect…yet…We entreat you to consider a negotiation discussing the protection of trade routes leading between the mountains. My king, our advisors, and I have discussed this troubling reality and have agreed that the routes MUST be patrolled. We ask you to aid us in this task."

He bowed once more before closing the book and stepping back beside his father, who offered a small proud smile.

Legolas' heart pounded in the silence, his first official presentation as his father's representative.

It had gone without a hitch—the urge to whoop was strong, but that would undo the princely prestige he was aiming for.

He'd been warned about Lord Elrond's stern gaze—that it could reduce the mightiest of leaders to stuttering fools.

But he hadn't faltered or stammered or anything! Valar _**knew**_ how often he had recited that monologue along the way.

The Mirkwood Company could vouch for that. In fact…any one of them could deliver that speech now. But no one dared voice any irritation…even when the young prince began it for what had to be the hundredth time. Only the dimmest would dare incur their sire's ire, especially with him so clearly pleased with his child's dedication.

And repetition had clearly paid off.

Aran Thranduil watched in calm approval—the child did well—better than many far beyond his tender years. Poised, sincere, and concise that speech was a gem.

The fact that Legolas both wrote and delivered it flawlessly was an impressive feat—one he could acknowledge as both a King and a parent.

Legolas was a worthy prince of the woodland realm; loyal to his kingdom, his station, and his father.

This was an important milestone that Legolas passed easily—Thranduil couldn't be prouder.

Meanwhile, the Lords and Lady of Rivendell openly gaped—somewhere caught between awe and disbelief.

Lord Elrond and Glorfindel shared an incredulous glance.

Yesterday, they'd seen Legolas ride in—a happy elfling buoyant with good cheer, happily chatting away with stable hands and leaning against his father's leg.

Today they met Ernil Legolas of Eryn Galen. Considerably more formidable and if those focused blue eyes were anything to judge by—no one to underestimate.

Ai Valor!

What to make of this world? When some children are menaces and others are authorities?

Lord Elrond did the only thing he could:

He bowed, "I, Lord Elrond of Rivendell, welcome this messenger: Ernil Legolas Thranduilion as well as his sire Aran Thranduil Oropherion of Eyrn Galen. I wish the Great Woodland Realm well. And would be honored to discuss the matter of trade routes at length in my council room."

* * *

R&R Please! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own LOTR that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AN: Gosh…what can I say? I did lose some files in a terrible computer crash. But mostly it was just the LAZY I was fighting against. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Hopefully you're still interested in this story!

Chapter 8

* * *

Elladan swallowed a curse as he toiled in the sun.

The last few days had been devoted to guests. He and Elrohir were roped into entertaining the young prince—who hadn't been quite as bad as he'd feared. Not that the prince had much competition, Arwen was intolerable and Elrohir was still sulking from their excursion into the woods.

Elladan was glad for some variety in his company.

He'd known beforehand that Legolas was younger than him. Naturally, such a difference lent particular difficulties in what conversations they may have and games they could play.

Surprisingly, the former was hardly a problem at all. Legolas was exceptionally bright, able to follow Dan's train of thought easily—which was quite impressive—since Dan tended to hop from topic to topic like a sparrow flitting between perches.

However, the age difference put a definite limit on what games they could play. Larger, stronger, and heavier than then the prince, the twins had an unfair advantage in feats of strength and speed.

Thus, "playing" largely involved games of cards, marbles, sticks, and puzzles. The novelty wore off quickly and soon they were left to conversation again.

Elladan supposed that what disappointed him in the whole exchange was that while Legolas was intelligent…he wasn't cunning (in words or intentions).

Not that Elladan was complaining mind you. It made Dan seem even cleverer by comparison. Legolas seemed to really admire the quality and made a point of repeatedly commending him for his quick wit. Something Dan did appreciate, since his home now expected it of him.

It must be nice having someone who could make you laugh.

When the Mirkwood company had settled in, Adar reasoned now was a good time to start Elladan's punishment. Moving crates from inside the barn to a pile outside. Supposedly, some tradesmen from a nearby village were coming to fetch them.

It was a task usually done by ellons a few decades older than him: youths who were too old to play, too young for patrol, too old for minders, and too inexperienced for hunting expeditions.

Elladan felt even worse off. He was too young to be useful and old enough to be a nuisance.

Watching them work, he'd keenly felt the weakness of his age. He was so slow compared to them. They'd already finished their allotment for the day when he completed half.

Sweat dripped down his back and arms—dampening those uncomfortable places behind his neck and along his waist. Resigned, he continued moving crates, until it became a mechanical motion.

The ache in his back, in his forearms, in his feet became an accepted reality. His body could not escape the task. His mind, however, wandered free—along the breeze down to the trees ringing their land.

There. Past the trees, past the river, far….FAR away…a whole world existed. And there he'd be free, free, free.

It was a delicious thought; even more delightful for the forbidden taste of it.

It was, perhaps, a daydream that fluttered through his mind since he first toddled; his heart's desire to chase the sun and stars to the edge of the sky.

It was usually a passing whimsy that left him as his schedule filled with tasks needing immediate attention.

Lately though, it'd been setting roots—haunting him in the quiet moments of his day.

Last night had inspired an actual ache in him that nothing seemed to relieve.

He, Legolas, and Elrohir were fitting puzzles together while the adults busied themselves with talk and wine.

Elladan and Elrohir had just drawn back, allowing Legolas the glory of finishing the image. Aran Thranduil was full of praise for their swiftness. Adar and Naneth gave obligatory comments on the image. Glorfindel and Erestor both nodded their assent (They hadn't complimented such trivialities since the twins were very young).

It was then Dan noticed one left over piece that didn't seem to belong anywhere. Legolas had followed his sight and inquired about it. Everyone fussed over it for a moment trying to place which box it might belong to, but gradually the concern faded and conversation moved to other more pleasant things.

He set the next crate down more carelessly; a loud crack of wood on wood resulted.

He could probably make it out there too. If he borrowed a few maps and drew them in his notebook. He'd need food and supplies for the first few days, while he put effort into getting far enough away. Then he'd provide for himself through the land.

It'd been a while since Adar and Glorfindel took them hunting. Even then, the adults had twisted the ropes for the traps. Elladan would need instruction on that. Perhaps, the library or old Thurolowe could enlighten him. The old elf didn't like Dan per se, but he didn't mind him either.

If Dan really put his mind to it, he could prepare in a matter of weeks. Not that he'd really go through with it of course. But it would be good to learn trap-setting. And familiarizing himself with maps would just give him more material to write about in his essays. And learning how much food ellons took on patrols would just prepare him for the future. He planned to be a captain of a squad someday, knowledge was always useful.

* * *

"Do you see something? A deer perhaps?" Celebrian inquired as she gently rocked Arwen in her arms. Her eldest had been staring out the window for some time.

After dinner they'd all retired to a side room where they might rest and enjoy one another's company before bed. Her husband and cousin were currently discussing (arguing) about their methods of dealing with traders. The clash was to be expected from two leaders who themselves as adept in all matters.

Erestor, Glorfindel, and Kaendir (Thranduil's head guard) were sharing anecdotes involving hornets. Legolas and Elrohir were stacking cards in various, precarious designs.

Elladan was alone at the other end of the room, as far away from her as possible…staring out the window into the darkened world outside.

All day, she'd been rather anxious for Elladan. Even knowing her husband was well within his rights to discipline him, she'd worried that Elrond had chosen too hard a task. Throughout dinner Elladan had seemed rather…subdued. If her son was to be quiet, it should be out of respect or contemplation, not exhaustion.

Worse still, she knew full well that "insolence" her husband despised, sprang from her own blood. Galadriel's temperament had surfaced in her descendent. Elladan was proud. And while his nana and ada would always seek to curb that trait. She'd never dare try to uproot it altogether.

A gurgle distracted her from her thoughts; at least Arwen was content to be cuddled by her Naneth. Whatever response Elladan gave was lost.

Celebrian carefully tucked the swaddling cloth around her baby as she readjusted her hold. Much to her disappointment (because she was trying so hard to open her heart to the child) Legolas had shown about as much interest in Arwen as her own boys had: none.

She risked another glance at her first-born. He'd been less than impressed with the whole ordeal. On the day she'd presented their new sibling, Dan had pierced her heart with "Oh. A sister."

Elrohir's expression seemed to mirror his twin's thoughts, even if he was wise enough not to voice them.

When Arwen was older, she assured herself, when she was bigger they'd play together. They'd all be better for their adventures. She was sure. Valar, she hoped.

"I fear I didn't catch your response" Thranduil commented, moving away from Elrond and towards the windows. "Pray tell, what fascinating observation have you made, Dan?"

"I saw a tree" Dan quipped dryly.

Celebrian frowned. Unsure, who was being teased in this exchange—particularly since Thranduil's dark green eyes had lit on her for one sharp moment. And she'd flushed a bit guiltily, had Dan answered her inquiry sincerely the first time?

"Did you pick a favorite?" Legolas asked from his spot on the floor, arranging cards into a flower-like pattern.

Had anyone else said it, it might have been sarcasm, but Legolas didn't joke about trees.

Elladan stared at him for a moment, lips twitching. "I have."

"What attributes did this tree possess to infatuate you so?" Thranduil inquired; face perfectly composed—though his tone was a bit too merry.

Dan smiled in spite of himself and turned to meet the elf-king's amused eyes. Dan did his best to seem perfectly serious.

"It was tall. And wide. With branches" he answered, moving closer to the blond elf.

"Leaves too I presume" the king countered, just as solemnly—chin on his fist as though deeply contemplating the matter.

"Indeed milord" Dan wasn't quite able to keep the chuckle out of his voice.

"Sounds like a _**fine**_ specimen."

That set Dan's laughter free.

When the child had settled into softer giggles, he asked good-naturedly, "Are you planning to climb it?"

Thranduil's green eyes promised all sorts of secret wood-elf know-how—of tips and tricks that valley-dwellers just wouldn't know.

"No he is not" Elrond answered succinctly. "It borders the forest and is off limits…to everyone."

The king turned to the elfling beside him, "Well Dan, did you catch that? _**Everyone**_. Even elf-kings."

Elladan dissolved into another fit of giggles, pitching into the older elf as his mirth stole his breath and left him unsteady. Thranduil gently pulled him upright, chuckling as well.

"I think that's for the best Aran nin" Kaendir asserted, just smug enough that Thranduil couldn't help laughing. His guard was no doubt remembering certain incidents best left unknown…at least until Legolas was old enough to have had his own misadventures. Love of wine and love of woods weren't passions that went well together.

* * *

Elrohir tossed restlessly on his bed. He could scarcely believe it. He never pictured himself as the petty type and to yield to such an ugly thing so swiftly…he growled and turned again. Off-hand, he could only remember one similar occurrence a few summers ago.

Someone in their training lessons had received new archer's gloves with intricate designs of vines and leaves spiraled about the leather. The feeling had dissipated when he'd mentioned his desire for such a pair of gloves to Elladan. His brother agreed they were pretty…too pretty for archery. Sure enough, within weeks the designs began wearing out. Practicality ruled over vanity and Elrohir deemed himself cured.

This…was different. If he was honest with himself he'd admit that such an ache would be understandable was it on someone else: like Arwen, because everyone loved her and she needn't exert any effort at all. Or Legolas, because he was so sincere and amiable, he won all sorts of friends and admirers. Or any of his agemates whose lives seemed so enviably simpler than his own.

But no, no, no. He was jealous of someone he couldn't even begin to compare with. Someone he'd barely known for a week! One that he shouldn't feel competitive with at all. And for such a stupid reason!

It made him burn inside—melting his innards and making his mouth taste like ash.

He ought to have felt grateful to King Thranduil, whose wry sense of humor incited laughter so easily from Elladan.

Elladan certainly deserved amusement. All too often, he provided it for others…and received nothing back. Perhaps, it was dim of him, but Ro had thought Dan simply lacked the disposition to be reduced to snickering. Like Erestor. Or their Daeradar (who seemed to grimace more often than not). Elladan had read somewhere that he'd taken an arrow in battle. He often asserted that they must have had to leave it in. Whenever Lord Celeborn scowled, Elladan would whisper a bit too innocently "it must be hurting him."

Tongue 'n' cheek phrases eluded him; well-timed interjections slipped right by, verbal sparring and trap-setting were far beyond his skill.

It was an art he couldn't master. He cared too much about sparing other's feelings and presenting facts without exaggeration—he never knew how to play sport with circumstances.

It didn't usually trouble him. In fact, there'd been many instances where he was profoundly glad NOT to have such a sharp tongue. It often led his brother into all sorts of conflict.

Except…Elladan had laughed. It wasn't a common sound. And it wasn't for him.

Valar it made him feel so petty. He played with elflings after lessons—training and tussling and talking. Their nanas shared treats with him and he'd always bring home half, to the point where they'd started giving him two. Maybe he's looking to apologize for the fact that the other elflings don't understand him and aren't willing to give more chances (ones Dan would squander with careless comments anyway).

Yet, those sweets never reach their recipient. Instead they crumble in their wrappings as his hands fist whenever he finds them together: Elladan and Legolas and Thranduil discussing battle strategies or examining maps or arguing on historical figures and their degree of importance.

It's the sort of moment that they should have with Adar. And it feels like betrayal whenever Ro enjoys the elf-king's company.

Because he DOES like Aran Thranduil. He's strong, and bold, and admirable and everything that Dan has ever aspired to be. One day Elladan _**will**_ be as great as him. They both seem to know it. And where does that leave Elrohir? Maybe Elrohir will one day wind up as Lord of Imladris and what will that be worth? When Elladan will be some famed, glorious champion welcome in every hall for his deeds? When he's the favorite of kings? Far far away…

The closer Elladan got to Thranduil. The farther he went from Elrohir.

In a week! A week! And Thranduil might well be deeper in Dan's confidences than Ro had ever been.

It was so confusing and painful. He often felt a lot of his troubles stemmed from Elladan—that he'd feel a strong desire to stand free of him. So why did being apart hurt so much more now?

Elrohir had friends besides his brother. Surely Elladan deserved the same! So why couldn't he relinquish his hold?

Half the boxes of puzzles have an assortment of bent shapes now, from when his jealousy spiked and his fingers clenched. He'd never envisioned himself being so…mean-spirited. But then…no one's ever tried to steal Dan before. Everyone left Dan to his own devices and Elrohir could always drift back to him whenever melancholy struck—because honestly six hours was about as long as Ro could take being away.

It was so unfair of him—being content with that arrangement. It made him feel sick.

The only thing that made him feel worse was his matter of contention with Thranduil. Goodness, what would he say if the King guessed it? That elf was perilously sharp.

How horrible it would be to say aloud:

_You made my brother happy when I couldn't. _

* * *

Read and Review Please! :)


End file.
